


Steal the Bride

by Tanagariel



Series: Steal the Bride [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Clexa, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods are one of the most talented actresses in Hollywood. Both have splendid careers and so far have done an incredible work in the film industry. However, they have never done a movie together, until now.<br/>What starts as a friendship as their characters develop becomes something else. The media can't help but notice the huge chemistry that they have and soon rumors of them being a couple begin. While both deny to the press their relationship status they will realize that they might be pretty wrong after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take 1: Alexis befriends Jane.

Lexa took a deep breath, she was in the casting office of a new project she was auditioning for. Today she was doing the chemistry test with none other than with America’s sweetheart - Clarke Griffin - after nailing the lines with the director and casting director the day before. Lexa knew about Clarke Griffin through the magazines and entertainment news, but she had never interacted with her, this was going to be the first time they met personally and Lexa knew how popular Clarke was and her movies had all been blockbusters, so she felt a pressure to deliver her lines and do a good job with her today.

This movie, according to her agent Anya, was exactly what she needed to show versatility since Lexa Woods was not just a wannabe actress. Under her belt she had several movies and an Oscar nod and a Golden Globe for best dramatic actress for her movie ‘Grounders’, which was what launched her to stardom at the tender age of 21, now that she was 31 she wanted to prove that she could do more beyond drama. She was type cast as a dramatic actress after her huge success with ‘Grounders’ and she got a bunch of other successful movie roles, all dramas, but with this new project which was a rom-com Anya hoped she could show her acting spectrum.

Lexa had to admit that she was nervous, she had never done a romantic comedy before, she was a complete noob in this area. Her comfort zone was drama but she had to try her best and show the world that there was more of Lexa Woods.

 

“Miss Woods please come in, we would like to begin.” A girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes came to the waiting room and greeted Lexa. Lexa nodded and followed the girl to another room, where there were several chairs. “The director will be here soon.” The girl smiled and left Lexa alone.

Lexa inhaled and exhaled softly. “You can do this. Just concentrate.” Lexa tried to calm her nerves a bit; she paced around the white room looking at the empty place knowing that soon all the people in charge of casting was going to be here. Trying to remember the scenes and her lines just as she practiced the day before she kept walking around the room, the nerves were getting to her since this was not her usual movie choice.

The door opened suddenly, and Lexa stopped in her tracks. The blonde was gorgeous, more than how she looked in the magazines.

“Hey, you must be Lexa.” The blonde walked to meet the brunette offering her hand. Lexa took it and shook it firmly. “I’m Clarke and let me tell you it’s a big honor to finally meet you. I’m a big fan.”

“Thank you, Clarke. Your reputation precedes you as well.” Lexa stated. Her eyes scanned the blue eyes that were as clear as the sky. The blonde hair was tamed in a messy bun and she was not even wearing makeup but she looked so damn pretty.

Clarke grinned. “So we’re going to have three scenes today.” The blonde explained. “As you already know this movie is about two best friends, Jane and Tom. Tom is in love with Jane but Jane is now going to marry another dude. Tom is sad but he won’t give up yet and will recruit the help of another of his best friends, Alexis, to sabotage Jane’s marriage and let her see how much Tom loves her.” Clarke invited Lexa to take a seat beside her, the brunette followed. “I mean, this is your classic rom-com movie, right? Except that this is where the plot twist comes in: Alexis while trying to help her friend Tom to get back the girl of his dreams falls in love with Jane as well. Boom! That is the reason why I took the part of Jane. When have you seen that the girl steals the bride huh?”

Clarke was a ray of sunshine, Lexa was so enthralled, wondering who wouldn’t fall in love with this girl, except that she was already in a relationship with a lovely girl.

“Yes, that is really an interesting storyline and I hope it can give more representation in the media to all the girls who want to see a love story about them.” Lexa glanced at Clarke, she was pretty laid back, and Lexa felt pretty comfortable with her, it was pretty easy to feel relaxed with Clarke.

“Dam right! I’m glad you and I are on the same wavelength Lexa.” Clarke smiled again.

 

The two girls reviewed the script as soon as the director and casting director arrived for the test.

“We’re going to begin with Alexis realizing she has fell in love with Jane.” The director, Marcus Kane instructed.

Lexa nodded and stood up. Clarke followed Lexa and took her position in front of the casting team.

“Okay ladies, whenever you want.” Marcus said.

“Just breath okay?” Clarke whispered to Lexa right before the brunette began.

Lexa stood up in position and focused in the lines she already had memorized, now she had to convey the feelings that were required of the scene, which was easy for her, she could nail the drama with ease.

“What do you want me to say Jane?” Lexa looked beaten, surrendering to the feelings that Alexis felt for Jane.

“The truth?” Clarke looked heartbroken, giving Lexa her energy to accommodate her character response.

Lexa walked like if she was confused, afraid to say the next words. Alexis was in turmoil, she betrayed her friend Tom for Jane. “I love you.” Lexa bowed her head, at that, Clarke cupped her cheek forcing her to look at her. “But Tom, he…”

“He’s our friend and I care for him and always will, but you’re the one who makes my heart go crazy. ” Clarke replied with her lines.

“Alright! Cut!” Marcus took some notes. “Let’s do the next scene: Alexis and Jane are at the amusement park. Action!”

 

Lexa changed her body language, she was more relaxed, her hands inside her pockets while she strolled around. Clarke joined her, entangling her hands on her arm laughing like she was having the time of her life. “Tom is a dumbass, why would he try to ride the roller coaster with Ben if he’s afraid of heights?”

“Well, he just wants to show off.” Lexa then stared at Clarke, Alexis was supposed to start developing feelings for Jane during this part of the movie. “You know him, he can be a fool sometimes.”

Clarke leaned on her shoulder. “Yeah, though Ben is too serious most of the time, wished he made me laugh more you know?”

“Well you can always rely on Tom for that.” Lexa had to support Alexis’ friend in this scene.

“Yeah, but you’re not bad yourself.” Clarke giggled looking at Lexa with so much care and happiness it was no wonder she was known as ‘America’s Sweetheart.’

“True.” Lexa smiled.

“Cut!” Marcus took more notes and discussed a couple of things with the other people watching the audition. “Very good, let’s go with Jane/Alexis rehearsal dinner for the last scene. Action!”

 

Lexa took a deep breath it was supposed to be at the rehearsal party, two days before the wedding. Jane and Alexis had become closer, too close for a girl who was going supposedly to marry the love of her life. Tom was heartbroken and knew that nothing would ever happen between him and Jane, but Alexis was right in the middle of it all. She had fallen in love with a girl she was believed to help get back with her friend Tom.

“Why aren’t you inside?” Lexa touched Clarke’s shoulder from behind, at the contact Clarke turned around to face Lexa.

“Tom, he’s my friend. Why would he tell me he loves me today!? I never thought he would feel like this. He had always been there for me and well...”

“Hey, you did nothing wrong. Tom feelings changed and he didn’t want to lose you. But he’s an ass if he’s not going to come to your special day because his ego is broken. If he truly is your friend he will come to terms with your decision.” Lexa moved closer, looking at Clarke with so much care. She cupped her face softly and with her thumb wiped a tear rolling on her cheek.

“Would _you_ be okay if I marry Ben?” Clarke asked.

Lexa arched her brows; this was NOT on the script. Improv. _Sonofabitch._

“Sure.” Lexa hesitated, she had a clear understanding of Alexis’ character, she would never make anything to ruin Jane’s happiness and if that meant marrying Ben even when she evidently developed feelings for her so be it. “You deserve to be happy and, if he...” Clarke started to lean in. “If Ben is the one you love, then yes…” Clarke was inches from her now, Lexa gulped down. “I’ll be…” Lexa closed her eyes ready to kiss her, well to kiss Jane in this case. “Happy.” She could feel Clarke’s warm breath on her face and right when she was going in Marcus shouted “CUT!”

Clarke took a step back, smile on her face. “That was pretty good Lexa.”

Lexa was still a bit caught from the improv sesh but she regained her composure quickly. “Thank you, you gave me a lot to work with Clarke.”

“Great job Lexa, we will let you know after we have finished the auditions.” Marcus stood up and went to shake her hand.

“Thank you for the opportunity.” Lexa gave them a polite smile and walked out of the room. She was still trying to clear her head having Alexis thoughts still inside her head making her feel a fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she needed to clear her mind and hope for the best. However she felt she did really good, Clarke had been really easy going and she felt connected with her right away.

\----------

Lexa went back to her apartment in the heart of Los Angeles and left her bag on the kitchen counter and made a call to her agent.

“Hey Anya, yes I went there and did as best as I could. Yes I feel confident but you never know if the other actresses can bring a more joyful side to the character.” Lexa removed her boots then her jeans, sitting on the bed. “Mhmm.” She unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it in the laundry bag. “Right, me too. Yes please do.” She put her phone over the night table and right on cue the front door opened, the sound of keys fumbling draw a smile on Lexa’s face.

She put on a t-shirt and then went to meet her girlfriend.

“Hey babe, how was your day?” Costia left some grocery bags over the table, while Lexa came from behind and snaked her arms around her girlfriend’s waist

“Hey.” Lexa dropped a kiss on the smaller woman’s shoulder, then she moved to the neck. “Audition was good. Think I might have it.”

Costia turned around to meet Lexa’s eager mouth. A soft kiss between them as a proper greeting. “Glad to hear it. So did you meet the lead?”

“Yup, Clarke Griffin is the leading actress and she’s really good if I must say.” Lexa pulled Costia closer until she was hugging her, Lexa leaned her head in the crook of Costia’s neck to keep kissing her.

“What? Oh God I love her movies!” Costia was pretty excited. “Clarke is pretty isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she is. But not as pretty as you.”

Costia chuckled. “You’re a terrible liar Lex but I’ll take that.”

They kissed softly, and right before Lexa pulled apart she left another kiss on Costia’s cheek. “Anya is expecting answers today, tomorrow tops, so if I get the part I hear we’re shooting on DC.”

 

Lexa walked to the living room and turned on the TV. Costia claimed the free spot on the couch and sat besides Lexa.

“For how long?”

“Maybe six months, not sure though.”

“Hmmm, I’m going to miss you tons baby. You just came back from London from the premiere of ‘Betrayal’ and now there is the chance that you go again?”

“I know this upsets you Costia. I wish I could stay right here with you but my career demands this.” Lexa pulled Costia in an embrace while zapping channels and stopped when she found the entertainment news and saw Clarke’s image. She turned on the volume.

_“So Clarke it has been success after success in your career but last time we heard you broke up with the football player Wells Jaha. Is it true that it was because of jealousy since you make more money than him?”_

The interviewer questioned, Clarke was still sporting a smile on her face. It seems the blonde had it easier to talk about her private life. Lexa never ever discussed about her relationships on national TV, the tabloids and paparazzi might have gotten some candids from her and Costia but she refused to give declarations and shut down every interviewer that tried to out smart her in the public relations game.

_“That’s bull, Wells and I remain friends after our brief relationship and that had nothing to do with that crap you hear on the media. I know that the fans were excited and as usual I thank them for the support but right now I’m focused in my career.”_

_“There are rumors that you’re dating your co-star in your new upcoming movie Finn Collins?”_ The journalist insisted.

 _“Jesus you guys are desperate to see me with someone, aren’t you? No, Finn is my co-star and a good friend of mine.”_ Clarke remained classy during the whole interview, Lexa had to give her kudos for that.

_“And what about this new movie, the fans are already raving about it.”_

_“Well it’s a love story underneath all the funny situations that you’re going to see. A love that was totally unexpected and caught the characters by surprise. We’re going to start shooting next month so I’m really excited for this.”_

_“Alright you heard it here first, thanks a lot Clarke and see you—”_

Lexa turned off the TV. “It’s just a possibility Costia, I might not get the part.” Lexa was trying to cheer up her girlfriend. Lexa met Costia on the set of one of her movies, she was the makeup artist and Costia was the one who invited Lexa out first. Things moved on from there and they’ve been together for a year now, however it doesn’t feel like it since Lexa has so much auditions, photoshoots and interviews. They barely spend time together and Lexa knows that their relationship is like thin ice at the moment.

“You’ll get it babe, you’re the best out there and that production team would be stupid if they didn’t have on the same screen you and Clarke Griffin together.” Costia laced her fingers with Lexa. Lexa brushed her knuckles with her lips softly.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Lexa always said that but so far she felt that she hadn’t fulfilled that promise.

_____________

“Holy shit she’s amazing!” Clarke took a sit in the main table with Marcus and the team of the movie.

“She did blew our hats off, no wonder she’s good with drama but she needs to relax more if we want to make a light-hearted film. It’s clear that Lexa struggles with comedy.” Marcus commented looking at his notes.

“Marcus trust me, Lexa’s the one. Yes, she’s pretty uptight, but you know she has never done any type of rom-com before. I’ve seen all her films and gosh, she demands the eyes of the audience.” Clarke was more than excited for this opportunity, she had loved Lexa Woods since she watched ‘Grounders’ and admired her other works with the same intensity and passion. Clarke Griffin was Lexa Woods number one fan. “I can work with her those parts and that is precisely what the film needs, that awkwardness from Alexis instead of making it easier for her to be likeable to Jane.” Clarke had felt it in her bones, Lexa was perfect for the role. The chemistry had been insane in that room, she felt trapped by her gorgeous green eyes and her attitude was so professional and made her feel the lines so natural. “Make the call, Marcus.” Clarke pleaded one more time.

Marcus spoke again with the producers and all agreed. He picked his phone. “Hi Anya, yes, this is Marcus Kane and I have wonderful news. The producers loved her audition so tell Lexa that we’re happy to have her in this movie. I’ll send the script and information to you as soon as possible. We’re filming next month.”

\----------

Clarke went back home to found her pet Princess who was a small Australian Terrier laying down in her small bed. “Hey baby!”

Princess quickly ran to her mistress and started to wiggle its tail with enthusiasm. Princess was a medium sized dog with a beautiful blue and tan coat that loved to please Clarke.

The blonde sat on the couch and only when she ordered Princess, the dog jumped and sat on her lap.

Clarke turned on the TV and texted her manager Raven Reyes who was working on the contract’s final arrangements.

 **Griffindor:** done with the auditions. Lexa Woods was casted as Alexis!!!

 **ZeroGReyes:** dafuq?? You lucky bitch ;)

 **Griffindor:** she did an incredible audition Raven, not because I push for her or anything.

 **ZeroGReyes:** yeah whatevs, pls tell me you weren’t fangirling over her.

 **Griffindor:** Nope, I was very professional. Can’t deny that I was screaming internally tho.

 **ZeroGReyes:** HA! Knew it. You’ve been drooling to meet that woman for almost ten years now Clarke. I’m glad that you have this chance to work with her.

 **Griffindor:** Yassss, Lexa is beyond amazing, seriously she was robbed at the Oscars. I’m so happy to work with her.

 **ZeroGReyes:** Gimme 1 hr and I’ll bring dinner to talk ok?

 **Griffindor:** k

Clarke threw her phone to the side and caressed Princess while she zapped channels when she found a rerun of ‘Grounders,’ one of her fave Lexa movies.

“Look at her Princess. She’s incredibly talented.” Clarke watched as the Commander of the Grounders walked and started to give a speech to her troops. Lexa was so young when she did this movie and Clarke was in awe of her talent. This was what motivated her to push harder to make her dreams come true. A month later she got a call from Raven that she got the role on her first length feature, a Sci-Fi movie called ‘The Ark’ which was the movie with the biggest box office the summer of its release 9 years ago when she was 19.

_BARK BARK_

“Yup, look at her profile daaaamn and that jawline, she has a nice jawline Princess.” Clarke watched the next scene with attention. When the commander’s best friend died was such a good scene. Lexa took the hand of the person who had been the mentor of her character and she spoke such meaningful words, the way her voice cracked, the quiver of her lips without breaking down completely was a master class of acting. Clarke admired the woman for sure.

 

And right on the hour the bell rang and Princess jumped off Clarke to bark on the door. Clarke followed and walked through her apartment until she reached the door, she peeked through the hole to make sure it was Raven and then she opened for her manager and friend.

“Hey Clarke, oh look at this cutie!” Raven kneeled to talk to Princess before moving to the kitchen counter with the food boxes. “I got chicken kung pao for you. Here ya go.” Raven passed the box with chopsticks to the blonde and then took another box and set it on the table.

Clarke brought two beer bottles and handed one to Raven.

“So once the filming starts you’ll be deep promoting the movie. The production team will use all the resources to attract as many fans as possible considering that you and Miss Woods already have a huge fanbase.” Raven explained and took a swig of her cold beer.

“Great, I assume interviews and photoshoots, right?”

“Social media too. The production team wants you to interact more on Twitter and Instagram without spoiling the movie. They want the fans in the movie theatre not downloading poor cheap copies of it.”

“Yeah got it.” Clarke chewed her food slowly, trying to organize her thoughts and ideas. “I’ll be spending the next six months filming and promoting this movie with Lexa Woods.”

Raven smirked. “Yup, I met her agent Anya today. Nice chick by the way, and she agreed to the terms as well. Who could have thought that you were going to make a movie with one of your fave actresses huh?”

Clarke smiled and lowered her face to hide the flush of her cheeks. “I’m happy, but it's no big deal. It’s just another movie.”

“Yeah, a movie where you will be making out with her a lot. No big deal at all.” Raven finished her meal, grabbed another beer from the fridge. “You know that the press will get pretty annoying now more than ever since you two are like the biggest names in that movie.”

“I don’t mind the press, I can handle them.” Clarke was sure she could do it.

“Okay then. Be ready to go to Washington where they are going to shoot the movie. I already spoke with Octavia and she will handle Princess in your absence.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Nah, I’m taking Princess with me. Last time was a pain in the ass so I’m bringing her. She’s a good girl, isn’t she?” Clarke leaned to ruffle Princess’ coat, then she sat straighter again and finished her beer in one swig. “Just make sure that they have in my trailer food for her.”

“Okey dokey.”

____________

And so the filming of the upcoming movie ‘Steal the Bride’ began. Today Lexa was filming a scene with Finn Collins who was Tom, the so-called love interest of Clarke Griffin according to the media and newspapers.

“Are you insane? Tom, you just can’t stop her wedding.” Lexa was sitting in a couch reposing, she wore blue jeans torn on the edges and a t-shirt. She had her legs extended and her Converse resting on the armrest of the couch. She looked at the man who was supposed to be Alexis’ friend.

“I can’t lose her Lex. She’s my friend but…”

“You like her, I get it. Tell her then, that will save you the embarrassment if you wait till the wedding.”

Finn was pacing in the apartment, he pushed his long chestnut hair away from his face, concern in his features. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship. Jane has been my friend since kindergarten Lex.” Finn took the empty spot on the couch; he looked at Lexa and took her hand. “I need your help Lex. Jane wants me to stay with her and get to know better big stud Benjamin Black.”

Lexa sat and scooted closer to Finn. “What do you need me to do Tom?”

 

“Alright cut! That was great guys. Let’s move to the next scene with Jane and Ben in their apartment. The team immediately started to move to the room next door that was supposed to be Jane’s place.

Lexa walked back to her chair and sat to read her lines. Clarke came from behind her and took the chair next to hers. “Hey there.”

Lexa lifted her gaze from the script and faced the blonde. “Hi Clarke.”  
“We film tomorrow our first scene huh? Exciting don't you think?” The blonde smiled, showing off her teeth, accentuating that chin dimple of hers.

“Yes, of course. It’s a very important scene. It’s the first time that Alexis meets Jane and the connection has to be felt right there.”

“We’ll do fine Lexa. Try to relax, don’t take this movie too seriously okay? It’s a comedy so have fun and go for it when you feel it. Don’t hesitate to improvise with me.”

“We’re ready. Clarke and Bellamy get in positions. Cameras rolling!” Marcus shouted.

Clarke stood up from her chair and waved goodbye to her co-star.

Lexa knew that this was a great opportunity to learn from fellow actors. Clarke was a huge star; she had done action films and romantic comedies, some dramas too. She had a range that was simply outstanding and that’s the reason why Clarke had done so many different movies, not like Lexa that was stuck in drama after drama. She had to stop being so stubborn, observe and learn from the best was what she had to do.

 

“I invited Tom to spend with us this week before the wedding. I want you to be best buddies Ben.” Clarke leaned on Bellamy who was the actor who played Ben. Bellamy surrounded Clarke with his arms.

“Whatever you want love. I know that Tom is your best friend and a fashion designer. What could go wrong.” Bellamy stated in a mocking tone.

Clarke pulled apart from Bellamy and furrowed her brows. “What are you insinuating? That Tom is gay? Ben that is very shitty of you to say if you don’t even know him.”

Bellamy looked sorry. “I didn’t mean it like that sweetie. I guess Tom is a cool guy. But is weird he’s just a friend.”

“Hey! Boys can be friends with girls, why do men have to think on this damn friendzone huh? It’s stupid.” Clarke ignored Bellamy and walked to her desk where she took the picture framed above it. It was of Jane and Tom with funny faces and Clarke smiled like if the picture brought great memories to her.

“CUT!”

Immediately the crew started to change the lightning and move on to the next scene. It was going to be a long day.

 

By the time Lexa was done with her scenes she walked back to her trailer, on the way back she found a small dog running in circles barking. Lexa approached the dog and immediately the dog jumped on her and licked her face.

“Hey calm down a bit tiny furry ball.” Lexa grabbed the dog lifting the pet from her lap and putting it back on the concrete.

“Oh god, Princess!” The dog barked and went away and into the arms of none other than Clarke Griffin. “Sorry about that Lexa. This is my dog Princess. I had to answer an important call and left her here but it seems she got bored.”

Lexa shook the dirt from her pants. “No it’s okay, she’s a very cute dog.”

“Thanks.”

Princess barked in unison like answering as well.

Clarke chuckled. “ She seems to like you already.”

“I have to go, it was good meeting you, Princess.”

_BARK BARK!_

“Why don’t you stay for a bit. Maybe we can review some scenes together if you want?” Clarke offered eyeing Lexa with those big blue eyes of hers.

“Sorry I have to talk to my girl— er, someone.” Lexa excused herself apologetically and headed back to her trailer. She pulled her phone out and made the call to Costia who was back in L.A.

 

“Hey Costia. I’m good, missing you already.” Lexa removed her clothes little by little and changed into something more comfortable. “Yeah, it was good. I have to memorize some lines yet but it’s been great.”

Lexa pulled the blinds a bit to look outside her trailer, there was Clarke playing with Princess and it made Lexa smile. “The cast is pretty fun to be with. Yes, I know. I’ll try to call earlier but it’s a tough schedule babe, yes. Okay then. Love you, bye.” Lexa tossed the phone on her night table and took the script from her drawer. She sat to study the lines for the upcoming scenes and concentrated on the feelings that she was supposed to convey.

\--------

The last weeks had been incredibly busy for Lexa. Obviously now that Alexis was staying with Tom at the bride’s house to prepare to her wedding Lexa was in almost every scene. Alexis had gotten close to Jane. They were at the point where Jane and Alexis started to hang out more and enjoy each other's company. There scenes were funny which for Lexa was a first, the hilarious situations that Alexis went with Tom for the sake of stopping Jane’s wedding were ridiculous but so ludicrous, all the cast enjoyed filming those scenes as much as Lexa did.

 

Today they were at the cake factory where Jane was with Tom and Alexis to select the flavor of the cake. The crew was ready and as soon as Marcus shouted action everybody got in character.

“Oh come on Tom, try this one, chocolate mint is one of Ben’s faves, what do you think?” Clarke passed the piece of cake to Finn.

“Uh let’s see.” Finn took a bite from the piece of cake. “Jane, your boyfriend has terrible taste, this tastes like shit.”

Lexa chuckled, and took a bite as well. “Sorry Jane, but Tom is right. This reminds me of my grandma’s blueberry pie. Awful times.”

“Blueberry pie?” Clarke leaned on the table. “I would love to hear that story Lex.”

“Not worth it, trust me on that Jane. Hey, this one looks yummy.” Finn took a bite of the frosted cake with cream on top.

“Wait!” Clarke screamed.

“What?” Finn was chewing the piece of cake like a glutton, his mouth filled with cream.

“It has peanuts you dumbass.”

“Oh god, OH GOD!” Finn rose from the chair screaming like he was on fire. “HEEELP I’m gonna die, I’m gonna diiiiieeee!!!”

The scene ends with Finn at the hospital with his face very very swollen and the makeup team did an amazing job at making it look so nasty and funny at the same time.

 

“Well, there goes the cake testing with Tom.” Clarke was leaning on her kitchen table with a small box of cake samples with Lexa sitting in front of her, resting her face in the palms of her hands while looking at Clarke. Clarke took a bite of the lemon pie and got a bit of cream left on the corner of her mouth.

Lexa was supposed to simply point out to Jane that she had her mouth dirty and laugh about it but she simply followed Clarke’s advice of going with her feelings, so she let go of her apprehension of being so perfect during scenes and going on with the flow. Lexa cupped Clarke’s face and with her thumb she wiped the cream left on her face softly surprising Clarke and obtaining a very real reaction from Jane. Her hand remained more than she was supposed to and pulled it right away when she noticed that she lingered, then Lexa licked the cream off her finger.

“Lemon! My favorite. This might be a good wedding option.” And smiled at Clarke.

Clarke returned the smile “Lemon cake it is then.”

“CUT! That was beautiful ladies. It felt very natural. I liked it.” Marcus commented on the performances and checked his watch. “Alright let’s take a break and be right back in an hour.”

The crew immediately dispersed and Clarke moved to join Lexa. “Great job on that scene. I loved what you did there.”

“Thanks, I just followed your advice and relaxed a bit more and not be so strict with the script.”

Clarke was beaming with happiness. “Great. Glad I was of help, um, so you wanna go and eat with me? I know a good place if you have no plans of course.”

Lexa thought about it for a second. She had nothing else to do and things with Costia had been very complicated lately, so why not go and have fun with Clarke who was really nice. “I’d love to.”

 

The two actresses were having lunch at a local restaurant on DC where they discussed movies, and laughed about silly things, it was a comfortable moment between them. Two girls who were getting to know each other the more time they spent in this film.

Clarke took a selfie in the middle of her meal. And posted it right on Instagram.

Lexa quirked her brow.

“What? Don’t you like to post things for your fans?” Clarke asked sipping her wine.

“Not a big fan of posting much, but Anya my agent, tells me that I have to keep it going to keep the producers happy.” Lexa took a bite of her steak, glancing at the cameras shooting them while they had lunch from outside the restaurant.

“Don’t mind them.” Clarke took a look at the photographers, then fixed her attention on Lexa. “I get that you’re very private but one tweet to a fan might make their day. They also make amazing fanart and I love to know what they think.” Clarke continued her explanation of why social media was a very important tool nowadays.

“Yes I get it. It’s just that I’m not used to that kind of thing.” Lexa finished and wiped her mouth with the napkin resting on her lap, she then took a sip of her wine.

“Lend me your phone.” Clarke moved from the chair in front to stand right behind Lexa.

“Wait what?” Lexa was surprised by the sudden location of the other actress.

Clarke took the phone and extended her arm, holding the phone as far as she could to fit the two of them in the picture frame. “Smile dummy, we’re posting a selfie in your account.”

_CLICK_

Clarke took the shot and uploaded it to Lexa’s Instagram adding a message and tagging herself as well.

“With my amazing friend Clarke taking a break from shooting.” Clarke said out loud and then passed the phone back to Lexa so she could take a look at the picture.

“And you added a smiley? I don’t add smileys.”

Clarke laughed. “I noticed, you’re posts are always kind of somber.”

“And since when you follow me?” Lexa had not realized that the blonde was now following in her social media accounts.

“Since we began working together. I noted that you don’t do much social media but I can help you if you want.” Clarke sat again in her chair.

“Okay, yes that would be helpful.”

 

The two girls finished their meals and while strolling back to the car many photographers approached them.

“Hey Clarke and Lexa how are you doing?”

“Oh my if is none other than Jasper. Where is your shadow Monty?”

Lexa was surprised that Clarke knew the journalists she could care less who they were.

“Monty is chasing another story.” Jasper, the guy with weird goggles over his head replied.

“We’re doing just fine thanks for asking and send Monty my regards.” Clarke said to the camera guy.

Lexa walked without saying a word, also surprised that Clarke kept smiling while the press basically harassed them.

“So how’s the movie going?” Jasper asked the blonde.

“Pretty great, this cast is beyond amazing. See ya later guys, thanks for stopping by.” Lexa opened the door for Clarke, then she followed. The driver turned on the engine and got back to the location to keep shooting the film.

___________

Clarke opened the door of her trailer to meet her agent Raven Reyes. She greeted the black haired beauty with a grin on her face.

“Hey you, how’s it going?” Raven entered the trailer and shut the door.

“We’re halfway done with the film, five more weeks and then the promo begins.” Clarke sat down in the loveseat and lowered the volume of the TV.

“Look at this.” Raven passed the magazine to Clarke who read the article and by her expression it was clear this was not serious at all, which Raven already had assumed.

“Are they serious? Gal pals with Lexa?” Clarke returned the mag to Raven.

Raven nodded. “Yup, look at this pics though, you two look pretty comfy.”

“Well yeah, we’re friends Raven. Lexa and I are very good friends who happen to make a film together, that is all.” Clarke was in disbelief of the latest gossip news.

Raven chuckled and took out her iPad to read some more articles. “Listen to this: ‘Clarke has been getting very cozy with her gal pal Lexa Woods, the Academy Award nominee has been working with America’s Sweetheart for the past two months on DC for their new romantic comedy.’” Raven pushed another button to scroll the screen. “It gets better: ‘The two hottest actresses of the moment have been caught several times hanging out together on DC due to their new film. Reports from the set says that the sparks fly between them.’”

“What? That is utter garbage Raven, Lexa is simply a friend. Besides, Lexa has a girlfriend.” Clarke was utterly embarrassed by the amount of news that assumed they were a couple.

Raven faced Clarke, her eyes wide. “How do you know that? No one knows shit about Lexa’s personal life.”

“Because duh! We’re friends. Lexa doesn’t talk much about her though. She’s very private and it has taken me a lot to make her post more twits and pics on her social media accounts. But I love to help her with that, it’s damn cute when she gets all flustered.” Clarke giggled to herself remembering when she posted Lexa’s face filled with cake after a food battle they filmed in the movie.

“Wow, lucky you then who has the trust of Miss Woods. Oh and look at this madness. The fans have a shipping name for you two.” Raven opened her twitter app to read to Clarke the latest info of her fanbase.

“Listen to this. This is from @griffindefensesquad ‘Clarke is so cute with Lexa OMG I want them to make out already’ and this one is from @commandersbitch ‘Lexa must be banging Griffin a lot cos I have never ever seen her so happy.’”

Clarke burst in laughter, “hell no, what the fuck is wrong with this fanbase?”

“They call you two Clexa, how cool is that?” Raven was teasing now Clarke.

“Oh stop that! That freaks me out! I mean we are two real people and fans are shipping us? That’s bizarre.” Clarke didn’t mind at all though, even when it was a bit weird that people wanted them to make-out and have sex.

“So you deny the rumors?” Raven asked. “I might release an official statement to clear that out right away.”

“Yeah! There is nothing but a huge appreciation and respect for Lexa Woods. I admire her and she’s nothing but a great friend.”

“Gotcha!” Raven stood up from the couch to go back to work and try to clear this huge misunderstanding. “But, I do think you two might make a cute couple.” Raven giggled and winked at Clarke before leaving the trailer.

 

Clarke sat a while with her laptop to do a quick Q&A on twitter with her fans and she was pretty amazed by how much love and marriage proposals she got on a daily basis. She chuckled by the absurdity of this, and she noticed that there was even some very graphic fanart of her and Lexa which made her blush. She closed the lid of her laptop and took it with her, she was going to share this situation with Lexa. She walked out of her trailer and went to meet her co-star. It was already late so she hoped she wasn’t going to disturb the actress.

She was going to knock on the door when she heard the agitated conversation.

“What? No not at all, Costia please listen to me!” Lexa was upset by the looks of her slumped shoulders. “Baby that is stupid, I have nothing with—Geez, listen to what you’re saying, I don’t know where are they getting that but it’s not true!” Lexa sighed and with her free hand pressed her temple. “Look, I have to finish this shooting, don’t make decisions without letting me talk first. Costia? Costia! Hey Cos— Shit!” Lexa threw the phone over her bed and opened the door of her trailer and she almost bumps Clarke on her way out.

“Sorry, I uh, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop Lexa.” Clarke apologized immediately, taking a step back to give the brunette some space.

“It doesn’t matter.” Lexa was so damn sad it hurt Clarke to see her friend like that.

“Hey wanna talk about it? I mean, if you want to or watch a movie or something.” Clarke offered, trying to make Lexa feel better.

“It’s okay Clarke. It’s really dumb but she won’t listen to me. I’ve been telling for weeks already that there’s nothing going on, we’re just friends, right?”

“Of course, friends.” Clarke affirmed. She rested her hand over Lexa’s shoulder offering her support. “I already spoke with my agent to clear those rumors. Your girlfriend will come to her senses sooner rather than later.”

“I don’t know, it’s not just that. It’s so many things. I mean, I spend more time with Anya than with her. I wish I could do more but she doesn’t get it. She doesn’t get me.”

“Don’t worry.” Clarke took a tentative step towards Lexa and pulled her in an embrace. “I’m here if you need anything Lexa. I get you, okay? I do.”

Lexa leaned in into Clarke, pressing their bodies firmer, closer until all she could feel was the breathing of the other girl on her neck.

“Thank you Clarke.”

______________

After two awful days feeling like the worst person in the world she was finally feeling so much better thanks to Clarke’s company. The young woman had been so supportive and a good friend. She always made her laugh and it was so easy to be with her, she was caring and kind. No wonder Alexis and Jane developed such an amazing friendship, Lexa felt exactly the same towards Clarke. It was like their characters were just a reflection of what they felt on the inside.

 

“Action!” Marcus shouted and Lexa pushed Clarke into the river.

“Ow you dumbass!” Clarke was keeping herself afloat in the river while Lexa rolled on the floor cackling like a maniac.

“That was fun though, can’t deny that Jane.” Lexa walked to the edge of the rock and offered her hand to Clarke who was swimming back to the river’s shore.

“Yeah yeah so fun Lex.” Clarke reached the rock where Lexa pushed her and then pulled from her arm and Lexa fell into the river with a big splash. Clarke dragged her body out of the mass of water laughing, then she turned around but Lexa was nowhere to be seen.

“Alexis?” Clarke started to worry. “Alexis? This is not funny. Come out now!” Clarke looked left and right trying to locate her friend. Then, she saw a body floating near a trunk and Clarke jumped into the water. “Alexis!” The blonde swam as hard as she could and pulled the floating body of the girl with her. “Come on, come on Alexis please be alright.” Clarke walked to the riverbank and dropped the body softly, she touched Lexa’s wrist to feel her pulse. “Wake up please, wake up!” Clarke touched the cheek of the unconscious girl trying to make her come back. “Alexis!” She swiped the chestnut curls away from the girl’s face.

“PFFFFT!” Lexa opened her eyes and started to laugh, “oh gosh you had to see your face Jane.”

“Ugh! You asshole!” Clarke hit the shoulder of the brunette lying on the soil. “I was worried you idiot!”

Lexa sat laughing, “oh come on Jane, don’t be mad. I’m sorry okay, I thought that was going to be fun. I had no idea you’d get so mad.” Lexa apologized as best as she could to the blonde kneeling in front of her with a scowl on her face.

“I thought I lost you, you moron!” Clarke pouted and she looked so damn cute it made Lexa’s heart skip a beat.

Lexa scooted closer and pushed a blonde lock behind Clarke’s ear. “Hey, you’re not losing me.” Lexa cupped with both her hands Clarke’s face. “I’m right here Jane, you’ll never lose me.”

At that Clarke looked at Lexa, and the brunette gulped down, Clarke was beautiful, her eyes were so bright today and her blonde locks since they were all wet looked a shade darker. Lexa shifted her sight on her lips, then back up to her eyes. Clarke caressed Lexa’s face holding her gaze. At that Lexa started to lean in, she closed her eyes and her body did the rest.

The contact was soft, the first kiss of Alexis and Jane was happening right at this instant, it was supposed to be brief, but there she was still kissing Clarke. Clarke cupped the nape of her neck pulling Lexa closer, their lips were still opening and closing over one another, a slow movement like if they were dancing a ballad, and then, Lexa felt the tongue and she opened up, welcoming the wetness.

“Cut!”

Lexa thought she heard Marcus but she couldn’t pull apart, not yet. Clarke kept kissing her too, deepening the kiss.

“Okay that’s enough you two! CUT!”

This time Lexa pulled away a bit startled, she looked at Clarke and her cheeks were a deep pink which of course made her own cheeks flush in return. The dark pits in Clarke’s eyes were engulfing the blue of her iris, she parted her lips slightly like processing what the hell just happened and Lexa’s eyes were wide in shock.

“Ah, I uh. Excuse me.” Lexa was the first to stand up and went to take the towel offered by the assistant in the set and returned to her trailer in a rush. She was gasping for air and as soon as she closed the door she leaned on it and touched her lips briefly. Like they were still burning by the touch of Clarke’s lips.

“Oh shit.”

Lexa was in deep trouble and now she knew it.


	2. Take 2: Alexis has fallen in love with Jane.

Clarke was in her trailer drying her hair, she had already showered and changed her clothes after filming the river scene with Lexa. Raven offered her a hot cup of coffee and Clarke sat down on the couch.  Raven pulled a chair over from the small table and sat in front of her friend looking at her with a smug face.

“Sooooo?”

Clarke eyed Raven and rolled her eyes before asking the obvious. “So what?”

“You know? That kiss at the river seemed pretty legit to me.” Raven took a sip of her cappuccino while staring at Clarke to catch her every reaction.

“Of course, that’s what the script demanded. What did you expect?” Clarke defended; she sipped her coffee trying to ignore the inquisitive looks Raven was giving her.

“Really? I don’t recall reading a tongue in it.” Raven chuckled and had to duck when Clarke threw her a pillow. “Someone is embarrassed.” Raven said in a mocking tone.

“Fuck off Raven! That was an accident okay? It just… well it just happened. I slipped, okay?” Clarke hid her face behind her mug.

Raven was chuckling like a 5 year old, enjoying the reaction of the blonde. “Yeah, you two were kind of into it if I must say.”

“It was an accident, I will apologize to Lexa. I mean, she’s a good kisser, and I lost myself in it. Now can you drop it?” Clarke was utterly embarrassed, this had never happened to her. Getting lost in her character to the point that she forgot it was supposed to be an act.

“Nah, I don’t think Miss Woods wants an apology. She was pretty much enjoying it too.”

“Hell no Raven, that was wrong! She kind of fought with her girlfriend recently and shit, I shouldn’t have done that.” Clarke hid her face behind her hands, she felt pretty guilty. She had to admit that she had enjoyed the kiss. The way Lexa touched her was so gentle, and her lips were so soft. Hell, she was an amazing kisser.

“We’re friends, and friends don’t do that. That must have been awkward for her. Shit and I tongued her for fuck’s sake, what is wrong with me?”

“Hey calm down Griffin, you’re both professionals, you can deal with this, right? I mean, that was just the first kiss between Jane and Alexis.  What the hell are you going to do when the rest of the kissing comes and the sex, huh?”

Raven approached Clarke, sat right beside Clarke and soothed her friend. “The show must go on. I mean, the kiss was pretty hot which is good for the movie and the fans. No harm done.  Now move on and try to keep your inner fangirl to yourself, okay?”

Clarke nodded, more at ease now that Raven had comforted her. “Right, we are pros and yeah that won’t happen again. It’s pretty confusing though. Jane blurs so easily into me that sometimes I get myself lost in her you know?” Or maybe it was Clarke who blurred so easily into Jane, that it was so effortless to feel for Alexis in this case.

“That must be it. Jane is so ingrained in you that you simply let the character take control. You and Lexa are pals so all is good.” Raven left several documents over the desk and picked up her handbag. “I have to meet some producers tomorrow who wanna talk about a new Sci-Fi project. I’ll let you know if it’s good or not as soon as I can.” She opened the door,  “and don’t forget Griffin. Lexa is not Alexis and you’re not Jane. Don’t let the characters’ feelings cloud your common sense.” Raven waved goodbye to the conflicted actor leaving her alone with her thoughts and Princess.

 

Clarke sighed. She walked to her bed and picked up Princess from the couch and slumped on the bed with the pet. “Gosh, that kiss was so damn good Princess. What do I do? I’m too ashamed to even face Lexa. I had never ever fucked up that bad, but daaamn no one has ever kissed me like that either.” Clarke took the script from her night table and read the scenes that they were shooting tomorrow.

“Oh fuck, why do I have to kiss Bellamy tomorrow? Ugh!” Clarke kept reading and then reached the parts that were between Jane and Alexis. “Here it is. Jane will talk about what happened at the river with Alexis tomorrow while Ben and Tom go on a hunting trip.  Just great. Alexis apologizes and everything returns back to normal.” Clarke pondered for a second. “Okay that makes sense, hmmm.”

Clarke frowned, this script sounded pretty similar to what she was going to have to do with Lexa. “Weird.” She turned to the next page, still paying close attention to her scenes.  Basically, more awkwardness ensues between Jane and Alexis and more Tom/Alexis shenanigans to stop the wedding, Jane goes wild for her bachelorette party and “oh fuck, they’re having sex at the cabin!!! No no no no, oh fuck! Jane is drunk at her party, and Alexis is there and SHIT, they’re doing it.” Clarke blushed profusely. She closed her eyes trying to contain her excitement and uneasiness, and slapped her cheeks several times. “You are a professional, do you hear me Clarke? You’re not going to act weird just because you’ll have a sex scene with Lexa Woods.”

Clarke snapped her eyes open. “Shit, I’m shooting a sex scene with Lexa Woods.”

____________

Lexa was sitting on her bed in shorts and a tank top with a bottle of wine; she took another sip straight from the bottle. “Please, answer me baby. This is the millionth message I left. I have nothing going on with Clarke Griffin, just call me back please.” Lexa concluded the call and stored her phone back in her drawer.

She was so confused. That kiss had been too real, too much to handle, and here she was trying to contact her girlfriend to clean her guilty conscience. Lexa had no idea why she didn’t stop. She just kept going, and if it wasn’t for Marcus insisting on cutting the scene, she’d probably still be kissing Clarke.

“Shit.” She had to come up with a better explanation as to why she was so aroused by that damn kiss. It was a scene, and she had done a lot of kissing in her career.  Well, with men and she was not attracted to men, however, her scenes were great. So why on earth she was having issues with her co-star now?

“She used tongue.”

 

Lexa took another swig out of her bottle of wine trying to drown the feeling of having Clarke’s tongue in her mouth. “This is ridiculous, I shouldn’t be so affected by a dumb kiss. I need a shower and some rest.”

Lexa rolled off of her bed and went to the shower, the water might wake her common sense. With a clear head, she could return to work tomorrow as if nothing special happened.

\---------

“I’m going to need to see a lot of internal struggle come through in both your performances.” Marcus was talking with Clarke and Lexa right before they started to film the scene where Jane and Alexis talk after the kiss. “Jane is very conflicted, and Alexis feels guilty for betraying Tom. So I need to see those emotions in the camera, okay?”

“Loud and clear.” Clarke gave Marcus a thumbs up.

“No problem.” Lexa was sure she could nail it since the guilt was eating her alive.  She thought of Costia who was watching on TV how her girlfriend was having fun with her co-star.  Of course, Clarke was only a friend, but the media was painting a love story that didn’t exist.‘Gal Pals in DC’ was the headline of the latest gossip magazine that Lexa bought, complete with candid pictures of the two of them. She had asked Anya to try to keep the rumors at bay, but it was so hard when the fans were craving news about ‘Clexa’ having an epic romance.

 

Lexa moved to her chair while she waited for the signal to get in position, the make-up artist came to retouch her lipstick and eyeliner so she was trapped in her chair for the next couple of minutes. She took her script and started to read again when the blonde took the chair next to her.

“Hey Lexa, I wanted to speak with you earlier, but when I knocked on your trailer you were already gone.” Clarke was fidgeting with her hands avoiding eye contact with the other actor.

“Yes, I needed to rehearse so I came before call time.” Lexa lifted her chin up to allow access to the make-up artist who was working on her face.

Clarke sighed, “I’m sorry for yesterday. I uh, I don’t know what, well, I shouldn’t have done anything without your consent so…”

Lexa waited until the make-up artist was done so she could face Clarke. “No, it was my fault. I should have stopped when the director cut the scene but I uh, I don’t know really why, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Great, so um, we’re good.”

“Yes, we’re good.”

Clarke grinned in relief, she felt much better now that everything was in the past.

“Ms. Griffin and Ms. Woods, the director would like to invite you to the set.   We’re shooting in five.” The assistant called and so Lexa and Clarke walked to the set where they were going to film the next scene.

 

“Why?” Clarke asked with a soft voice as if she was afraid to break the silent calm that was going on between Jane and Alexis.

Lexa couldn’t look at Clarke, she felt the shame of Alexis, the guilt of betraying Tom or Costia, Lexa didn’t know anymore who was who, it was killing her. “I made a mistake.” She clenched her jaw, the frustration emanating in waves from her body. “Jane, I shouldn’t have done that. You’re engaged and Tom… shit.”

“Tom? What does Tom has to do with any of this?” Clarke took Lexa’s soft hand in hers, sandwiching it between hers.

“Nothing, he’s our mutual friend and it might be weird for him if, oh crap I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I did that. I don’t know…”

“You sure about that?” Clarke asked pulling Lexa’s face to look at her right in the eyes.

“Jane, I—“

“There you are honey.” Bellamy came into the scene. Lexa yanked her hand away from Clarke and took a couple of steps away, keeping her distance from the blonde.

“Ben, hi.” Clarke gave Jane’s fiancé a small smile.

“You two girls having fun?” Bellamy leaned down and was about to kiss Clarke on the lips, but at the last moment she moved her face and the kiss fell on her cheek.

“Yeah, plenty of fun.” Lexa said dryly, arms crossed in annoyance.

“How was the hunting?” Clarke asked Tom who was sweating and looked pretty tired.

“Fantastic. My buddy Benji and I caught a rabbit.” Finn smiled cheekily and winked at Lexa.

“Well, my amazing partner here,” Bellamy walked to Finn and slapped his back like they were longtime friends, “was a mess with the rifle. All the animals ran away before we could do something useful.”

“Aw he tried Ben.” Clarke smiled and met Finn, she drop a kiss on his cheek. At that Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I forgot. I have to make a call, talk to you later guys,” Lexa noticed the worried look of Clarke. But still she felt trapped with the boyfriend and friend of Alexis so it made sense that she wanted to escape.

“Alexis wait…” Clarke tried to reach the girl but Bellamy caught her in an embrace.

“She seems kinda sick, leave her alone babe. I’m gonna shower, and then we can have dinner, alright?” Bellamy pecked Clarke on the lips.

“Sure honey, I’ll make sure that the table is set. Wanna help me Tom?”

“Of course.” Finn joined Clarke while Bellamy headed to his bedroom.

Finn took Clarke’s hand in his. “Is something wrong? You look distracted. Having second thoughts about the wedding?”

Clarke gulped down, Jane was having second thoughts but she was never going to admit that. “Not at all. Might be the nerves getting to me. I’ll be Mrs. Black in three days.”

Finn pouted. “Right. I still don’t get why you’re marrying a pretentious prick like Benji. The more you’re with him the less I see you smile.”

“He makes me happy Tom. And speaking of happiness, is something going on between Alexis and you?”

“Lex? Nope, why?” Finn scratched his stubble, tilting his head with curiosity.

“I thought that… nevermind.”

“CUT! Great work people, moving on to our next scene.”

\--------

They kept filming nonstop during the following days, Alexis and Jane were at a point where both tried to keep their conversations short and casual. Just like Clarke and Lexa had been doing. The two actors still hung out together and with other members of the crew, but it was clear that there was this unresolved tension between them. They had to finish shooting the movie soon so they were working very hard, until finally they could catch a short break before filming the final part of the movie.

 

Lexa was taking a sip from her beer while the rest of the crew had a bit of fun at a local night club. She checked her watch again, trying to convince herself to call Costia again.

“Everything okay?” Clarke took the empty stool beside Lexa, she called the bartender and ordered a margarita.

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Lexa took another swig of her bottle before setting it on the table.

“Your girlfriend is still mad at you?” Clarke paid for the cocktail and savored the cold beverage.

“She won’t even answer me anymore. I’ve been leaving texts messages, voice mails. I don’t get it.” Lexa had no idea why she was telling this to Clarke, a fellow actor whom she met almost four months ago.

Clarke rested her hand on Lexa’s and laced her fingers with hers. “Maybe she just needs space Lexa. Let her see things clearly.”

Lexa nodded, and then she met the blue eyes that were haunting her at night, she was under a spell of sorts. Lexa could not stop thinking about that kiss, just like Alexis.  Kind of strange if you think about it.

Clarke was so damn pretty and those lips that must taste like a margarita right now were soft, and Lexa knew it because she had kissed her, and she wanted more. Lexa shook her head and ordered another beer. The bartender gave her the new beer, and Lexa gulped it down in one large drink.

 

“Woah, someone’s pretty thirsty tonight!” Raven came to meet the two actors, and wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke who quickly let go of Lexa’s hand.

“Yes Raven, it’s pretty hot in this club. Might be a problem with the A/C.” Lexa said the first thing that came to mind to the manager.

Raven grinned. “The A/C? That’s what you call it now huh?” Anyway, I was speaking with Anya moments ago, she says she’s gonna come to check on you tomorrow.”

Raven had come pretty close with Anya, who came to the set several weeks ago before going back to L.A. to review more scripts for Lexa. The two had developed a friendship, which was a first for Anya.  She was distrustful most of the time, but Raven and Anya got along pretty well.

“Aaaand Griffin, Octavia says that your mentions are exploding on all social media platforms so check those already blondie.” Raven paid the bartender, “have fun ladies, the night is yours!” Raven chuckled, grabbed her rum and coke, and returned to the dance floor.

 

“Well, I guess that’s good. Anya seems like she can give you better advice than me though.” Clarke commented, still worried for Lexa.

Lexa gave a shy smile to Clarke. “Thanks Clarke. You’re a great friend.”

 _Only friends, just friends, repeat again, FRIENDS._ That was the mantra that Lexa had been repeating to herself mentally ever since she met Clarke.

“My pleasure.” Clarke smiled genuinely, thankful that Lexa wasn’t feeling so down. “And speaking of social media.”

_CLICK_

Clarke took a selfie with Lexa, and posted it on Instagram. “With the bae Alexis :)” Clarke said, and then finished her margarita.

 

Lexa felt less stressed now after having this conversation with Clarke. The blonde actor was so caring and kind, it was a wonder how she managed all the pressure and responsibilities of Hollywood, and still be a top actor and human being. Lexa wished she could be a bit more open with people and interact with her fans more, but oh well, nothing to do about that. Anya had to always keep pushing her to do those things, and here with Clarke all of that seemed so easy.

“So you wanna dance?”

“Huh? I guess?” Lexa wasn’t sure if she heard the blonde right after downing another beer.

“Come on, that’s my song Lexa, hurry up!” Clarke pulled Lexa from the stool smoothly, the brunette crooked her elbow into Clarke’s arm while she escorted her to the dance floor.

“Wait! ‘Out of The Woods’ is your song?” Lexa was baffled by the sudden excitement of her co-star, and mumbled, “Woods, really?” The brunette almost tripped but Clarke held her securely. Clarke found a good spot in the middle of the sea of people dancing, and that’s where she unleashed her dance skills.

 

Lexa was frozen in place, she was a terrible dancer, even after practicing ballet for 8 months for a TV mini-series ‘The Last Dance’ which got her a nod for Emmy’s best dramatic female actor on a mini-series two years ago.  She couldn’t dance even if her life depended on it.

But Clarke - sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph - Clarke Griffin was a tornado on the dance floor, a volcanic eruption happening right in front of her eyes, an explosion full of colors. Lexa’s throat was so dry just by looking at how the blonde was completely uninhibited, moving her hips in sultry circles and her hands running up and down her body.

Clarke was smiling, having so much fun. “Come on Lexa! Don’t be so uptight. Just unleash the inner party girl I know you have somewhere in there.” Clarke took Lexa’s hands and rested them on her shoulders; Clarke positioned her arms around Lexa’s waist, taking the lead of the dance. “Yeah just like that.”

Lexa was thankful that the lights were pretty dim; Clarke couldn’t notice how red her cheeks were, and how blown her pupils were. She was so damn attracted to this woman, it was stupid to keep denying that attraction. Clarke Griffin was hot as hell, and Lexa wanted to do more than just dance with her.

 

 _Nope, no no no no no NO. WAY. IN. HELL._ Lexa kicked herself mentally while Clarke danced freely like the wind, rubbing her body against Lexa with sensuality, her smile mischievous and Lexa was lost in those curves, in her lips.

“Yeah that’s it.” Clarke smiled proudly, the brunette was moving so much better thanks to Clarke’s quick guidance. Dancing together like one unit, to Clarke’s song, and how marvelous it was.

“I thought you would be a master of dancing after that ballet movie you did.” Clarke turned Lexa around and brought her back to her again.

“Yes, I’d thought the same thing.”

Clarke laughed at her comment; Lexa gave her a tight lip smile in return. “You’re not so bad, Clarke.”

“Nah, you think that cos you suck Lexa, but no worries I got you now.” Clarke winked and right in that moment Lexa knew she was truly fucked.

The two danced for hours, forgetting that tomorrow they had to wrap up the shooting of ‘Steal the Bride.’ Most of the staff was already back to their lodging, but the two actors kept dancing, sweating together, drinking and fooling around like good friends, that was until tiredness was claiming them.

 

The two actors walked out of the club laughing after having a blast, when they got bombarded with flashes. Of course there had to be photographers outside waiting like vultures to get the latest scoop on the current ‘gal pals’ of Hollywood.

“Oh come on, give us a break!” Clarke protested and giggled. She was so drunk, and now  was not the time to make a show in front of the cameras. Lexa had to protect the actor’s reputation so she pulled Clarke closer to her, shielding her with her body.

“Come on guys, beat it.” Lexa ordered, opening a way out through the flashes and into the parking lot to meet their chauffeur.

Clarke was still giggling. “Lexie don’t be like that, they just wanna have pictures of you cos you’re so cute.”

“Trust me Clarke, they’re more interested in you right now.” Lexa kept leading her through the crowd until she reached the parking lot.

“Are you two dating, Lexa?” A journalist asked while the chase continued.

“Jesus Christ! NO! We are NOT dating. Clarke is only a friend!” Lexa kept walking, pulling drunken Clarke with her as fast as she could - away from the press.

“What? Why not?” Clarke asked.

Lexa almost had a heart attack. “Clarke, you’re not in any condition to speak, be silent please.” Lexa wanted to get back to the filming location and into the safety of her trailer before Clarke said anything engaging with the press around. She opened the door and pushed Clarke in, then she followed and closed the door. The driver took them back to their trailers and Lexa escorted Clarke to hers.

\--------

“Easy Clarke, you got a bit excited tonight.” Lexa was holding Clarke with care. One of her arms surrounded the blonde’s waist to stabilize her while the other held her under her arm.

Clarke laughed. “That was so much fun Lexie, wanna do it again?”

“No thank you. We have to film tomorrow Clarke.” Lexa was afraid to look at the blonde, her heart was doing some erratic beating of its own, and even though she wasn’t as wasted, her senses were a bit numbed by the amount of alcohol they drank.

“Aw you suck Commander.” Clarke smiled.

“Oh great, you watched ‘Grounders’ huh?” Lexa kept walking as steady as she could, trying to be careful with the woman holding onto her for dear life.

“Mhmm, several times. It’s my fave movie of all time.” Clarke confessed and giggled.

“I’m glad you like it then.” Lexa came to a stop and opened the door of Clarke’s trailer. “Up we go.” She helped the blonde with the steps and then she walked her to her bed, where she helped Clarke lie down. “There we go. You’re safe now.” Lexa assured, immediately Princess jumped on the bed, and started to lick Clarke’s face. “Take care of her Princess.”

_WOOF WOOF!_

“Thanks Lexie, you’re the best.” Clarke slurred, then she frowned thinking deeply. “Seriously, why aren’t we dating already?” Clarke laughed sheepishly.

Lexa took a deep breath, Clarke had no idea what the hell she was saying. Those words weren’t the kind of thing that she was supposed to hear when she was so confused. “Because we’re friends Clarke.” Lexa bit her lip.

“Right, friends. You’re such a badass Lexie, I’m happy to be your friend.” Clarke mumbled, her eyes started to close, and Lexa knew it was the cue to get out of there before she did something stupid like kissing her goodnight.

“Me too, Clarke.”

_____________

“Oh fuuuuuuck!” Clarke sat on her bed, her head was pounding, she checked the small watch on top of the night table. “Crap, almost noon. I’m supposed to be at location in 30 minutes, just great.”

_BARK BARK BARK_

“Yeah yeah I hear you Princess. Shush. Quiet.  My head is killing me.” Clarke stumbled on her way to her kitchenette, and popped a pill for the headache; she gulped down a cold glass of water and then sat back down on her bed. She was tracing circles on her temple trying to clear the fogginess she felt.

_RING RING!_

“What?” Clarke pulled the phone away from her ear. “Raven calm down, what the? I did what?” Clarke slumped on the bed. “Shit, not again.” She clicked the video file that Raven sent her. It was her giggling like a moron and then, swooooon, Lexa pulled her closer shielding her god awful drunken looks from the prying cameras. “Did I, oh shit I called her Lexie on national TV, great. Yup, thanks Raven, I know you got this. Alright, talk to you later.”

Clarke dropped Princess from her lap and padded to the shower, she needed a cold shower a.s.a.p., and she had to speak with Lexa again after her dumb behavior last night. She just prayed she didn’t say anything stupid to her while she was out of her senses.

 

She arrived wearing black shades to cover her puffiness. Raven came to greet her with her favorite coffee to battle the hangover and be ready to shoot the last part of the film. This was turning into a chaotic shooting thanks to her stupid crush for her co-star. Clarke had to get her shit together right away.

“Spill.” Raven walked side by side with her friend.

“Nothing happened Raven, I know what you’re thinking.” Clarke sipped the hot beverage, her taste buds thankful for the strong flavor awakening her nervous system.

“Nothing? How can you be sure?” Raven insisted trying to see beyond the tinted glasses and find the truth.

“No, I was fully clothed when I woke up, and we’re just friends.”

“Oh come on! I swore you two were going to do the do.” Raven took out a couple of bills from her wallet and stashed them in a jar that had been on the set since the middle of the film shoot. “Nothing happened people!” Raven announced to all the crew around.

“WHAT!? NOOOO!” The script supervisor complained.

“Goddamit Griffin I was rooting for you!” The gaffer cursed.

“We were all rooting for you!” The hair stylist cried. Immediately all of them started to put more cash in the jar.

 

Clarke stopped and pulled on Raven. “Raven, tell me you weren’t betting on me and Lexa.”

Raven smirked and shrugged. “Chill Clarke the money goes to your fave charity project.”

“Oh god, does Lexa knows any of this shit?”

“No no, hell no, it’s all between the crew and me. Besides, you were stuck to Lexa like a magnet while you danced, and your co-star was throwing you these heart eyes that were damn evident even under the neon lights Clarke. Everybody noticed but you.”

“No, she wasn’t.” Clarke resumed her walk to her dressing room.

“Trust me, when have I lied to you Clarke.” Raven followed the actor to the dressing room. Clarke turned around and raised one eyebrow tucking her chin in. Raven laughed, “okay okay, I have lied, but for your benefit. I swear I’m not lying about this, Clarke. Lexa is thirsty for you.” Raven pinky swore.

The blonde sat on her chair to start the process of getting her makeup and hair done. “We’re friends Raven. Nothing can and will happen. We’re going to finish this movie shoot and move on.”

 

The door opened, and Lexa entered the dressing room followed by another blonde woman with high cheeks who sent a killer look in her direction.

“Hey Anya glad you’re here.” Raven went and greeted her fellow manager.

“I wasn’t going to miss the conclusion of this shooting, it’s been four intense months. Right Lexa?”

“Yes, very.” Lexa was stoic, her eyes fixed on Clarke as soon as she noticed the blonde. She snapped back to reality and moved on to her chair so the make-up team could take care of her as well.

“So Clarke, would you mind not embarrassing my actor on TV. Keep your drunken comments to yourself.” Anya crossed her arms and leaned on the back of the wall while the hair stylists worked on the actors.

“RIght um, yeah, sorry about that Lexa. Calling you Lexie was stupid.” Clarke told to the woman sitting to her right. The make-up team was covering the tattoos Lexa sported since Alexis had none.

“I don’t mind Clarke.” Lexa replied.

 

Raven erupted with laughter and approached Anya. Raven showed her the latest front page of TMZ’s website.

“You gotta love Griffin to deal with this stuff everyday Raven.” Anya took the electronic device and read “Clarke Griffin goes wild! America’s sweetheart has a wild night at a local DC nightclub with none other than her gal pal Lexa Woods. The two were seen getting very cozy while dancing all night.”

“Are you serious?” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Wait, US Weekly has something better.” Raven retrieved her iPad from Anya and clicked on the next website. “‘Clexa was spotted last night on a steamy date in a DC club. The two lovers were seen holding hands and embracing as they left the club.” Raven cackled with laughter.

“That is ridiculous, I told them we were friends!” Lexa protested.

“Do you want to proceed with legal action?” Anya asked with a smirk.

“No, don’t waste your time, it’s all gossip,” Lexa didn’t want to think about what other things the media was publishing. The press was such a headache, that’s the reason why she refrained from commenting on her personal life and posting too much on social media.

Raven was still chuckling with Anya, they were truly enjoying how flustered the two women got when they read the latest press releases after all the ‘Clexa’ madness began.

Lexa shook her head. “It’s all good Clarke. We’re friends after all.”

“Yes, of course. Friends.”

\--------

With three days until the wedding it was time to celebrate the bride and groom in their respective parties. Tom and Alexis were arguing since Alexis really wanted to avoid being at the bachelorette party with Jane. Tom had no idea that Alexis had developed feelings for his best friend and center of his affection.

“Tom I don’t want to do this anymore. Everything we have tried has backfired horribly. Jane doesn’t love you like you want, let her be happy!” Lexa was irritated, she snapped at her friend and she knew she was unfair with him, but she was scared of how much these feelings were messing her up.

“Lex you promised to help me!” Finn was desperate, furious with Alexis, knowing that the clock was ticking, and that he was losing his best friend and love.

“Yeah I did, but Jane has made it clear; she sees you as her best friend, she loves Benjamin, Tom. I’m not going to ruin her bachelorette party just because you can’t deal with this anymore. So stop whatever stupid thing you were thinking about doing to Ben, it’s not fair to Jane.”

Tom threw a cup against the wall in anger, the glass shattered everywhere. After the commotion Clarke entered the scene.

“What the hell is going on here?” Clarke looked at both friends, Alexis and Tom. “I can hear the shouting from the hall, this isn’t like you two.” Clarke creased her brow, eyes heavy on both characters.

Finn was the first to speak. “Sorry about that, just a misunderstanding. I better get ready for Ben’s bachelor’s party. You should get ready too Jane. Have fun ladies.” Finn dragged his feet out of the bedroom and left the two women alone.

“Alexis?” Clarke approached the brunette who was looking outside the window, avoiding Clarke. Giving her back was easier than showing her the hurt and sadness in her eyes.

“See you at the cabin Jane.”

“Cut! Back to one!” The director shouted.

 

After nailing the scene after several takes, as Marcus wanted, the crew focused on the bachelorette party before doing the bachelor scenes. For this scene there were only a couple of the staff on set since it was a very steamy scene that was going to be filmed.

Clarke looked at her reflection in the mirror, her hair and makeup were on point and the underwear as well.

“Relax, Clarke. It’s not the first time you’ve done a sex scene.” Raven stood beside her friend, hand over her shoulder, and thumb rubbing small circles to soothe her.

“I know, it’s just that, um, it’s with her.”

“It’s going to be fine, you two are pros, and your crush on Lexa won’t alter that fact.”

“Right.” Clarke took a deep breath and exhaled softly. She left the dressing room.

 

“In positions, cameras rolling.” Marcus instructed.

Lexa was sitting on a stool at the small bar of the cabin. The scenes with the extras had already been filmed so the only thing left was the Alexis/Jane sex scene before moving on to the final scenes.

Marcus looked at Clarke, then at Lexa. “ACTION!”

Lexa gulped down the glass of whiskey, which in reality was only apple juice, they didn’t need a real drunken actor.  After all they shoot several takes of a scene from different angles. Clarke came stumbling and reached the bar. “Lex, you’ve been sitting here all party. Why are you so sad?”

Lexa glanced at Clarke, she took a deep breath before daring to speak, afraid that her voice was going to break. “Not in the mood.”

Clarke walked to Lexa, taking the brunette’s face between her hands.

“Aren’t you happy for me?”

“I’m happy if you’re happy Jane.”

“Bullshit! I know something has been going on with you. With us…” Clarke spat.

Lexa sighed. “Just go and have fun with one of the strippers your friends hired Jane, don’t waste your time with me.”

Clarke’s hand moved to rest on Lexa’s shoulders. Her eyes staring at her lips and her emerald eyes that were so dark, so tempting. “I don’t want a stripper.” Clarke’s voice was so husky it was surreal. “I want you, Lex.”

Clarke locked lips with Lexa, their lips connected but no one moved, mouths closed, lips in place and then the blonde pulled apart just as fast, waiting. Clarke didn’t have to insist again because Lexa crushed her lips against Clarke’s. Lexa rose from her chair, and kissed the blonde harder, almost desperate as the two women fumbled through the hall.  Hands roamed over each other’s bodies, trying to feel the skin underneath all the layers of clothes.

“Up.” Was all Clarke could muster while Lexa kissed her neck and right on cue Lexa started to go up the stairs without stopping her ministrations.

 

They reached the wooden door, and with one push the two women entered the dark room. Lexa shut the door and took a step back, her breaths were agitated, she was gasping for air, looking at Clarke disheveled; her lips still bruised after the rough kissing. Clarke was breathing heavily as well, shoulders went up and down with each ragged breath.

“You’re so beautiful…” Lexa whispered, actually ad libbed, if Clarke’s memory of the script served her well. But she wasn’t thinking straight right now, she could feel the arousal in her bones and oh hell, her underwear was in no state to film anymore, the hot liquid that was pooling between her legs was going to be evident pretty soon.

Lexa closed the gap between them, and the kissing continued while Lexa fought to open the buttons of her jeans. Clarke parted momentarily to lift up her arms and pulled off her long sleeve shirt, tossing it away, and immediately resumed kissing the brunette.

They kept kissing wildly, like they needed the contact to stay alive, Clarke pushed Lexa until she bumped the edge of the bed and fell on it. Clarke removed her jeans and boots as fast as she could while Lexa had her eyes glued to her body. Clarke unbuttoned the shirt Lexa was wearing slowly while she shoved her breasts in her face.  Then with a slight push Lexa was flopping onto her back and Clarke straddled her. Clarke unclasped her bra and Lexa went in to kiss her right away covering her naked bosom with her body, Lexa rolled on top of Clarke and kissed her - holding her weight off of the blonde with her arms on each side of Clarke’s head. However, Lexa was so damn flustered by the scene that she couldn’t take naked Clarke right in front of the cameras like she was supposed to do, particularly when her hand traveled a bit south and brushed her boob. Lexa jumped out of the bed right away like a scaredy cat.

“CUUUUUUT!” Marcus shouted pretty hard, like this time he was making sure he was going to be heard, even though there were only like five people in this set.

“Uh shit, I’m sorry Clarke.” Lexa apologized. “I’ll keep my hands on your back, okay?”

“Sure.” Clarke almost said no, she wanted those hands somewhere else.

 

“Alright, slate please!” Marcus sat again behind the camera. “Back in positions! From the last take ladies!”

Clarke and Lexa took their positions in the dark lit room again. Clarke had to clothe herself again. The makeup team rushed to touch up hair and makeup to keep the continuity of the characters appearances, while the set team arranged the bed covers into their previously arranged position.

Clarke breathed in and out slowly trying to calm down. Lexa closed her eyes trying to concentrate.

“Scene 36, Take 2.”

“ACTION!”

 

Lexa again went for Clarke’s lips, the intensity was still there, which was good, Lexa bit Clarke’s bottom lip and made her moan. The kissing was as passionate as the first take. Lexa proceeded to remove her pants while Clarke undressed again, then the blonde unbuttoned Lexa’s shirt.

Lexa couldn’t peel her eyes off of that amazing body, it was like she had never seen something so beautiful. Clarke pushed Lexa to the bed and she straddled the brunette.  Clarke removed her bra again and Lexa sat upright to kiss Clarke while her hands skimmed over the blonde’s bare back as promised. Clarke closed her eyes and tilted her head back to give Lexa better access to her neck which the brunette quickly kissed while Clarke entangled her hands in the chestnut curls. Lexa bit the sensitive skin and Clarke whimpered, realizing that she was too into it, Clarke tried to cover her very real arousal by clearing her throat and coughing. “I uh, sorry about that.”

Lexa’s ears were pretty red, and when Lexa looked at Clarke’s neck, she knew there was going to be a bruise from the biting. “No no it’s my fault, sorry.”

“Cut!” Marcus facepalmed. This was going to take a while.

“I uh I need a break please.” Clarke begged.

“20 minutes! Ladies refresh yourself please.” Marcus rolled his eyes and sat again to review some scenes.

 

Clarke ran to the dressing room where she found Raven grinning from ear to ear.

“Don’t say anything.” Clarke sat and took the offered bottle of water, which she opened and gulped down in one drink.

“Oh my Clarke, that was fucking naughty.” Raven chuckled, she was enjoying this so much.

“I can’t do it.”

“Of course you can! I mean, you two are making me hot as well so I blame you for that, but it’s what the characters need Clarke. Jane and Alexis have been repressing their feelings.   It’s okay that they explode in the most sexual way. Use that to your favor.” Raven advised, when she felt the buzz in her pants, she took her phone out.

 **Anya:** How’s ur actor?

 **ZeroGRaven:** lol, Clarke’s horny.

 **Anya:** Yup, same shit here. What r u gonna do?

 **ZeroGRaven:** Trying to calm her down, tell Lexa to think on kissing her mum or smth like that.

 **Anya:** lmao. Lexa likes your dumb actor a lot. I don’t like it :(

 **ZeroGRaven:** aaaw c’mon Anya, Lexa and Clarke r cute together, u know it bitch.

 **Anya:** Shut it. Lexa has a gf u know?

 **ZeroGRaven:** yup, and Clarke won’t interfere w that, she never would do that. Result? The disaster we have on our hands. But it’s a silly crush tho, so don’t sweat it.

 **Anya:** yeah yeah whatevs. Still, Lexa has never been like this, so affected. Guess your girl is special. I’ll put some sense into Lexa before she panics more k? ttyl Reyes ;)

Raven shoved her phone back in her pants and checked on Clarke again. “Better?”

Clarke nodded. “I think I got it. I have to shut down my head and stop thinking so much. You’re right, Jane needs this as much as Alexis, if I don’t do it the people won’t see the chemistry they have.”

“Damn right gurl! You go and own that scene.”

Raven went outside with Clarke once the call to return to set was made. Raven met Anya’s eyes and winked, Anya rolled her eyes in response but the smile on her face was playful.

 

“Everybody get ready!” Marcus returned to the set.

Clarke approached Lexa before they began filming. “Lexa. We’re friends, right?”

“Yes, Clarke.”

“Then go for it. I won’t back off either, I will do it as Jane deserves. Alexis needs this too, so don’t be careful, touch me like Alexis would.”

Lexa licked her lips, her stoicism wouldn’t betray her thoughts, except for the fact that her pupils were dilated. Lexa nodded. “I will.”

“Alright, cameras rolling, lights. Silence on set!”

“ACTION!”

 

This time they let go of their fear and awkwardness, the two women kissed with the same passion they gave their characters, their touches were hungry and wild but filled with desire. Their mouths played and teased, their hands roamed against each other, the urgency to feel the warmth of their skin could be felt on set.

Clothes started to fall piece by piece, moans and whimpers filled the silent bedroom. Blue and green, blonde and brunette, no one else was there, only the two of them. Lexa topped Clarke and kissed her not like Alexis would, but as Lexa would. Clarke entangled her hands on the dark hair not like Jane wanted, but as Clarke wanted. Nails raked on smooth skin leaving marks on hips and backs. Bruises from kisses making their appearance on curves that no one else was going to see. And then the magic was broken with the cut of the scene.

Lexa pulled away, her eyes still dark with hunger yet she refrained to move.

Clarke pushed a chestnut lock away from Lexa’s sweaty face and smiled. “Sorry I left your face full of spit.”

Lexa curved her lips in the most genuine smile Clarke had ever seen. “Likewise.”

The assistant's came quickly and offered robes to each actor before they stepped out of the bed to continue the film.

 

Clarke walked with her cheeks flushed, holding that robe tight against her body as she made her way back to her trailer where Raven met her.

“That scene was so damn cute. It was well done Clarke. There was nothing to worry a—“

“I need Jesus, Raven.” Clarke kept moving as fast as her lack of clothes allowed.

“What?”

“My panties are ruined cos I wanted to do it for real. What the fuck is wrong with me? I was aroused and I wanted her and badly. Shit.” Clarke was alarmed, she tried to keep her cool on the set but now that she was done with her scenes.  She needed to vent.

“Oh gosh I need this to end quickly. I’m horny as fuck, and Lexa is all I want to do right now.” Clarke pushed the door of her trailer open, removing her robe and tossing it over the couch. “This is so wrong!”

“You’re human Clarke, it’s okay to feel attraction and you did good, you were professional.” Raven tried to calm her friend, but it was in vain.

“I don’t think this is just attraction Raven.”

“Wooah, wait. Are you telling me that… that you, oh fuck!”

“Exactly! I need a cold shower right now, please shut the door on your way out.”

Raven was leaving the trailer, but right before she left Raven peeked inside. “Wait! I think it would be appropriate if you first tickle your pickle just to make sure you vent all that sexual frustration before tomorrow’s final day of shooting Clarke. Just to make sure you’re not confusing sexual tension with—” Raven chuckled.

“GET OUT!” Clarke shouted from the shower, and Raven shut the door while bursting into laughter.

_____________

“I don’t think I want to fix things with Costia anymore.” Lexa held in her hands a bottle of beer. Sitting in her trailer with her manager and friend Anya.

“That’s surprising. I thought you loved her.” Anya leaned on the couch trying to analyze the current situation. Anya knew that Clarke had a crush on Lexa, and that Lexa had a certain attraction for Clarke. It was clear for every single person on that movie set though.

“I do or did, I’m not sure. She won’t talk to me, and it doesn’t matter how many times I denied what the press was saying she was pissed.” Lexa took a swig from the bottle. The beer was cold, refreshing her insides that were about to burst.

“Costia is just fed up with the long distance relationship. You’ve spent more time apart than together. I get that she wants you to commit, but you’re not ready for that.” Anya commented. “And it's undeniable that you have chemistry with Clarke.  That last scene was pretty hot.”

“Clarke. She’s my friend.” Lexa insisted with the phrase that was a lifesaver for her.

“That’s what you’ve been saying.” Anya narrowed her eyes, “but I think you don’t believe that anymore or else why the inner mess you’re right now. If you want me to end things with Costia I will Lexa, just say the word.”

“No. It’s only fair that I speak with her.” Lexa finished the beer and tossed the bottle in the trashcan. “Alexis loves Jane, that might be what’s happening to me. I’m transferring her feelings towards Clarke.”

“Isn’t it the other way around?” Anya quirked her brows, smug smile in place.

Lexa rolled her eyes and went to bed, tomorrow was the last day and she had to be rested to do her best.

\--------

“Who the fuck is leaking this shit!” Raven threw the trays on top of the food table. “Seriously who the fuck is messing with my actor!”

“Hey, what’s up Raven?” Anya came to calm down the very angry manager.

“Did you read this?” Raven passed the iPad to Anya.

“Oh fuck!”

“What is it?” Lexa asked her manager.

“EXCLUSIVE: BTS pictures of the hot scene filmed by ‘Clexa’ proves that there might be more between the two than the actors are admitting.” Anya read the website.

“Yeah, those pictures are circulating not only on Star Magazine’s page, but on People and other websites as well. Some fucking bastard is leaking production shots, and I’m going to kill him.”

Clarke laughed. “Ray, it’s stupid, I’m friends with Lexa so no harm done. Let the press have their fun. As soon as I finish this we can address them, in the meantime…”

_CLICK_

Clarke took a selfie with an angry Raven and posted it on her Instagram account. “Don’t piss my bby Raven.”

“Clarke’s right. Let’s get back to work, shall we?” added Lexa.

 

The rehearsal dinner was the moment that the movie had been building to since it began; all the truth was going to come out in this scene.

After Jane woke up naked in the cabin to an empty bed, the bride-to-be was now more confused than ever. She remembered that she slept with Alexis who was hiding from whatever was going on between them. After they kissed in the river Jane understood that Alexis was someone special, a woman who was capable of compassion and love and above all, sacrifice.

At the rehearsal dinner, Jane reviewed her vows with Benjamin, and every time she said a line she felt her heart scream in agony because Jane didn’t love Ben anymore, someone else had stolen her heart.

Jane excused herself from the dinner table with her parents and Ben.  She needed to breathe the cool air and think what she was going to do with her life.  This was a game changer, in six days she developed feelings for a girl. Jane was strolling through the various decks at the back of the perfect wedding setting when she heard the shouts.

 

“I can’t do this anymore Tom!” Lexa growled. “I won’t ruin her happiness, she deserves better than any of us.”

“Us? Alexis, are you telling me that? Oh God.” Finn froze and stared at the girl who was such a good friend wide-eyed in horror and shock.

“I never meant this to happen Tom.” Lexa clenched her fists, her knuckles were white by the force exerted.

“I LOVE HER!” Finn screamed.

“What?” Clarke was standing at the door, eyes scanning the face of the two people she cared for the most. “You what Tom?” Clarke was shaking her head in disbelief.

“Jane please, I love you. Don’t marry Ben. I can make you happy.” Finn pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

“Tom I… I can’t. I love you as a friend. I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Then I don’t want to be here when you marry that asshole.” Finn bowed his head, avoided eye contact and stormed out of the room.

 

Clarke sighed, the tears fell onto the marble floor dripping at a constant pace. She walked out of the house away from the party and gazed at the starry night above her, trying to decide what she did wrong, why Tom had fallen in love with her. She took a deep breath and exhaled a shaky breath.

“Why aren’t you inside?” Lexa touched Clarke’s shoulder from behind. At the contact Clarke turned around to face Lexa.

“Tom, he’s my friend. Why would he tell me he loves me today!? I never thought he would feel like this. He had always been there for me and well...”

“Hey, you did nothing wrong. Tom’s feelings changed and he didn’t want to lose you. But he’s an ass if he’s not going to come to your special day because his ego is damaged. If he truly is your friend he will come to terms with your decision.” Lexa moved closer, looking at Clarke with so much care. She cupped her face softly and with her thumb wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. Then she quickly removed her hand.

“Would _you_ be okay if I married Ben?” Clarke demanded to know.

Lexa flared her nostrils and ran her hand over her chestnut hair. “What do you want me to say Jane.”

“The truth.”

Lexa gulped down, her heart was beating fast and looking at Clarke made her feel impossibly weak, she had become her kryptonite, there was nothing else in the world that she wanted more than the blonde.

Lexa shook her head. “No. I won’t.”

“Why.” Clarke took a step closer.

“You know why.”

“Tell me.”

“Because I… I love you Clarke.”

1

2

3

It took three seconds for Lexa to realize her mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy what are you doing Lexa??? You are supposed to be a pro!!!  
> In case you didn't know Clarke's song is "Out of the Woods" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Anyway thanks so much for reading, feel free to drop your comments below or in my askbox.  
> The conclusion is the next chapter,  
> until then,
> 
> Tana


	3. Take 3: Alexis steals the bride.

_THUMP THUMP_

_THUMP THUMP_

_THUMP THUMP_

_THUMP THUMP_

 

The set was silent, Clarke’s eyes were wide, her mouth slightly opened, she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Lexa gulped down the lump in her throat and broke eye contact with Clarke, she couldn’t dare  look at her co-star. It was pretty evident that everyone heard what she said, or else why the eerie silence? Lexa was about to panic, and Lexa Woods didn’t panic. She took a deep shaky breath and exhaled softly, she kept her gaze low, she couldn’t face Clarke after her huge mistake.

“CUT!” Finally the director shouted breaking the extreme awkwardness of the moment. “Let’s take a break, shall we.” Marcus added, and the crew shut down the set lightning, and reset everything for the next take.

 

Lexa turned on her heel and walked away from the blonde before Clarke said anything to her. Lexa felt her heart pounding in her ears, her lips were so dry that she had to lick them to keep them moisturized.

The green-eyed actress made her way back to her dressing room and shut the door. She grabbed a water bottle from the small fridge located in the corner and sat on the couch in the back of the room. Lexa took a sip of the cold water, she felt so damn hot, like her organs were melting and she was going to die, her cheeks were red and her head was about to combust. The door opened after a couple of knocks, and Anya came inside. Lexa eyed the agent and returned her attention to the bottle of water.

Anya walked across the room silently and sat next to Lexa.  She let the silence extend for a bit more, giving her actor time to acknowledge that they needed to talk.

 

“Wao.” The agent interjected after several minutes of total silence, Anya leaned back on the couch, and crossed her legs getting comfortable. “You’re in deep Lex.”

“I lost concentration. That’s all.” The actor was trying to grasp what she just did; it was a stupid mistake but a very obvious one if you were paying attention. The issue was that Alexis felt the same as Lexa, and when the time came to open up she did so not as Alexis but as herself.  She was declaring her love not to Jane but Clarke, and she let her feelings interfere with the shooting. Now everyone knew that Lexa had a bit more than a crush for her co-star, that all the rumors were pointing at an inherent truth.

“I was weak. I lost myself in Alexis and—”

“Don’t give me that shit, Lex. I have never ever seen you act with that passion, you bore your heart in that scene and it was magnificent. You’ve always lacked that connection to your characters, at least, when you try to connect your emotions with them and you know it. This is the first time that I have witnessed an authentic performance. Well it wasn’t a performance really, it’s how you really feel, isn’t it?”

Lexa looked down, she couldn’t say.

“Yeah, I thought so. You connected at a deeper level with this character and that’s great Lexa, you reached a level of empathy with this role and look at the results. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Don’t close off Lex, not now that you’re giving the most honest performance of your career.”

“I’m a mess. I’ve failed Costia, and now I’m ruining this film.”

“Hey Lexa, it’s not your fault that you developed a thing for Clarke. Clarke Griffin has half the country enamored with her so no one can blame you. Shit happens. You just have to keep it professional. You have never involved yourself with any co-star during a shoot, and I don’t think you’ll start doing it now. You’ll be fine Lex.” Anya took Lexa’s hands in hers. “And you didn’t fail Costia. She knows how the business is - ruthless, competitive and harsh. If she can’t understand that your life is full of complex schedules, routines and fans everywhere, then she isn’t as good as you think she is for you.”

“I know Anya, thank you for always being there when I feel so lost. I’ll do my part and finish this movie.” Lexa drank more water, and shared. “You were right, this role has let me reach deeper into my acting skills. I don’t regret it. I’m happy that I was able to do something so different, and I have learned a lot from Clarke. She is truly a gifted actor; her energy on set makes it so much easier to connect with Alexis.”

Anya rested her hand on Lexa’s shoulder briefly, and then moved to give some space to the confused girl to let her clear her mind. Anya pulled her phone out and texted Raven.

 **Anya:** Houston, we have a problem.

 **ZeroGRaven:** more tabloids shit?

 **Anya:** I think Lexa has fallen in love w CG.

 **ZeroGRaven:** no shit, I think Lexie made it very clear in that scene lol. Hey, but don’t feel bad, Clarke too. I swore it was just a crush but yesterday CG kind of confirmed that she feels more than simple attraction for Lexie.

 **Anya:** Shit. They are in love lmao how did this happened?

 **ZeroGRaven:** umm heart eyes + sexy times = bbys in love loool.

 **Anya:** Kidding aside, CG has won over me, she really seems to care for Lexa, but Lex is torn between what she feels and Costia.

 **ZeroGRaven:** hell yeah, welcome to team Clexa dumbass. Clarke will keep her distance tho, I told u she won’t make a move. It pains me to see her so sad but it is what it is.

 **Anya:** Yeah, Lexa will fight what she feels too. We should let them sort this out themselves; I mean, they’ve been denying that attraction for months so I think they got it under control.

 **ZeroGRaven:** yup, let’s give them time to sort their feelings. And if they want to keep it private I will fight all the fucking press, so as far as the world is concerned Clexa are friends only.

 **Anya:** I hear ya loud and clear.

\-------

“I’m going to murder someone, Raven! Who on earth is leaking this info?” Anya was pushing her way into the trailers’ section, shouting and threatening to sue every single person on set. “I mean, it has been only two hours since the film break! And the fucking hashtag is a trending topic.”

“Let me see.” Raven took her phone and checked. “Daaamn that son of a bitch is fast. @Eonline: #Clexa movie becomes real life. Romance on the set blossoms.”

“Oh boy look at this one. @USweekly: #Clexa is canon!” Raven shut her phone. “I’m not answering questions. I recommend you do the same. Ignore the press and let those two conclude shooting this damn film and go home.” Raven patted Anya on the back and with a smile she went to meet Clarke.

Anya sighed, Raven had a point. Better let the girls focus on their work instead of the crazy gossip surrounding the movie. If they manage to keep their distance and forget about it the press would probably do the same and focus on the next scandal.

 

Anya returned to the dressing room and found Lexa reviewing the script. Lexa read and read, but her body was tense. Anya took the empty chair near Lexa, and instead of focusing on the actual problem she tried to divert her attention. “I got an interesting script, I forgot to talk to you since you were in the middle of the shoot. But now that you’re about to finish I think it’s the right time to discuss this. It’s a script for an action/horror movie, ‘The Decaying Flesh’ and the production team are looking for a female lead with some action background, and after ‘Grounders’ you have more than enough credit. I think this is a good role for you after a rom-com. Will keep you on your toes.”

Lexa left the script on the table and turned to look at Anya. “A zombie movie?”

“Yes. But it’s not like those dumb wannabe horror comedies. I think that the script will show you how the stakes are higher for each member of the group of survivors. It’s dark and gritty so I say give it a shot Lexa.”

Lexa moved her head slightly, nodding once. “I guess it’s better to keep myself busy.”

“It’s a change of setting and mood. It will make you feel less stressed. This could be the next big movie of the summer if production plays their cards right. I’ll make a call and set the audition then.”

“Thank you. I’ll read the script when I get back home.”

Anya gave Lexa a thumbs up and headed out to make her calls while Lexa returned to the set and conclude the scene.

 

 

“Scene 44, take 5, ACTION!”

Lexa went again through the lines, but they were robotic, lacking the feels that the scene required. Lexa was frustrated and all the lines between her and Clarke felt forced.

“CUT! Lexa come here.” Marcus took a step away from his camera to speak with the actor.

“Yes?”

“You’re acting is stiff, where the hell is that heart you showed us earlier? I need you to give Clarke something to work with.” The man pinched his nose, trying to come up with better guidance for the actor, but there was not much he could say. Lexa was doing technically all that was requested, and yet he couldn’t capture through his lens what he saw before between the two women.

“I’ll try sir. Sorry.”

“Look, don’t give it too much thought, go with whatever you feel, and don’t worry about the result, go with the process. Let’s close the scene and move on, alright?” Marcus made his way back to the camera. “Cameras rolling, slate board please.”

“Scene 44, take 6.”

“Action!”

“Tell me.”

“Because I… I love you Jane.”

Clarke needed to take Lexa out of that wall she just built up.  She needed to speak with Lexa, she heard her, and her heart melted at those words but the time was not right. At least not yet.

Clarke reached for Lexa, her fingertips tracing her fine jaw, Clarke’s lips trembled, fighting the urge of Jane and herself, to kiss her and tell her that she felt the same. “And I love you, Alexis, but—“

“You can’t.” Lexa completed her sentence. “I understand.” Lexa smiled briefly and walked away.

“CUT! Great. It’s pretty late so we’ll resume tomorrow.  Thank you everyone,” said Marcus.

 

The crew started to disperse, and Lexa went back to her trailer.  She needed sleep and bury herself in shame after delaying the schedule due to that disastrous scene.

The brunette removed her jacket and hung it on the perch beside the door, she sat and removed her boots, she headed to the shower to remove the make-up covering her tats and wash her body. Once she cleansed her body she wrapped a towel under her armpits, covering her naked body and stepped out of the shower to change, when someone knocked on the door. Lexa sighed, wondering why Anya was insisting on rubbing in her face how awesome her feelings were for her acting blah blah blah. Lexa opened the door and met blue eyes instead of brown.

“Hi.” The blonde greeted, her pupils blown at the sight of the semi-naked woman.

“Hi.” Lexa was standing in front of the door, caught by surprise, still in a towel.

“Uh, I’ll come back later.” Clarke offered a playful smile, trying to ease the woman who sported a stoic face.

“No no, um, give me 5 minutes. Come in.” Lexa took a step back to allow access to her fellow actor. Lexa offered a chair to Clarke, and she strolled to her bedroom to put on some clothes. She dried her body and opened her drawers; she found a grey top and red boxer shorts. She combed her hair and finally went out to meet Clarke.

 

“Hey.” Clarke took a glance at the tattoo on Lexa’s right arm. She had seen some of the tats that Lexa sported in gossip magazines and on TV for red carpet coverage, but Clarke had never paid attention to them, until now. The convoluted patterns were beautiful. In their sex scene Clarke would have loved to trace each tat on Lexa’s body. Too bad they were all covered with makeup to match her skin.

“Hey.” Lexa took the seat in front of Clarke, bringing the woman’s attention back to her.

The silence extended for a couple of minutes.

“I think that—“

“I’m sorry about—“

Both said in unison. Clarke’s cheeks turned slightly pink, and Lexa avoided eye contact. Which was completely ridiculous, both were grown women who were acting like teens.

“You first.” Clarke nudged softly the brunette, expecting her response.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

“But you did.” Clarke measured her next question carefully, this could be a game changer, or not. “Did you mean it?”

The actor waited one, two, three heartbeats before giving a straight answer.  “Yes.”

Clarke exhaled slowly, she held her lower lip between her teeth, her heart was racing and she had to keep it together. “I think that I love you too. So you’re not alone in this. Um, that’s all I came to say Lexa. Good night.” Clarke rose from her chair and turned around.

 

Lexa followed, “wait!” Lexa grasped Clarke’s arm and pulled the blonde with enough force to make her turn, staring into her eyes she did what she wanted to do for some time and kissed her. Soft lips met hers, it wasn’t wild and desperate like Alexis and Jane’s, Clarke and Lexa’s kiss was tender like a summer breeze, soft like silk, smooth like a baby’s skin. Lexa moved one hand to Clarke’s waist while the other cupped her cheek with care. Clarke held onto Lexa’s elbow for balance while the other gripped her back. A kiss worth all the awards, a kiss that was real and pure between two friends who weren’t really friends at all. And just how it began, the kiss ended.

Lexa was the first to pull away, she took a step back, and her eyes were so sad and heartbroken. Clarke knew what she was going to say, this couldn’t be. Not yet.

“Costia.” Clarke remembered.

“I wish that.” Lexa bit her tongue, better not to feed hope. “I’m sorry Clarke.”

Clarke curved her lips forcefully, her blue eyes watered the slightest but she wasn’t going to cry, that would be dumb when she needed to be strong for her and for Lexa. Better end things right now before they were too messy, too complex to break up later. “Good night Lexa.” The actor bid farewell to her colleague and left her in her trailer.

“Good night Clarke.”

______________

The blonde took her phone out and made a call to her manager. “I need Grey Goose, bring it to my trailer.” She shoved the phone inside her back pocket and went inside her trailer.

 

Clarke was sitting on her bed beside Princess.  Raven made sure to refill her glass every time the blonde downed the hard liquor. She was clearly a mess, tears spilled in her face, sobbing uncontrollably while Raven was there to offer her unconditional support.

“It’s not fair Ray, why does Jane deserves a happy ending and not me!?” Clarke sniffed before taking a gulp of the vodka. “I really like her.”

“Yeah I know, you have liked Lexa since you saw that violent movie of hers. Who could’ve imagined that you were really going to fall for her in the only movie you have done together? That’s some weird destiny kind of shit right there, Clarkey.” Raven took a bite of her slice of pizza before taking a sip of the booze in her hand.

“I admired the actor, but the woman Ray, Lexa is amazing. She’s so smart and a big softie, she sucks at dancing, and is a complete noob tweeting and uploading pics on Instagram. And I love her.” Clarke cried.

“Aaaawww c’mon Clarke don’t cry like that, your eyes will get puffy tomorrow, and Jane can’t look like that on her wedding day.” Raven sat on the bed and pulled Clarke to her side, the sad blonde hid her face on the crook of Raven’s neck. Raven rocked her friend softly and Princess joined, licking Clarke’s arms.

 

Clarke cried all night until she fell asleep in Raven’s arms. The dark-haired manager sighed, wishing she could do more than just be here for her friend. Clarke was a professional, no doubt that she was going to finish this movie and do the promo of the movie in the next following months beside Lexa. Clarke was strong, but when this dummy falls in love, Raven knows that the shit is serious, Clarke falls hard and deep, which is why she has been careful to give her heart to anyone. However, Lexa Woods came into the picture and Clarke was toast, that stupid teen crush was still alive in her heart.

Raven arranged Clarke in bed and left her to sleep her drunkenness away. Tomorrow the movie was completing its shooting schedule and distance was what Clarke needs right now.

\--------

Finn entered the bride’s room, he was wearing a tuxedo that fit him nicely, his hair was tamed in a ponytail and he knocked to call the bride’s attention.

Clarke was looking at her reflection, the white dress accentuated her curves and the cleavage revealed enough, the strapless top showed shoulders and a back filled with freckles. Below the hips the dressed puffed slightly giving room to Clarke’s legs. The ivory color mixed with golds gave the dress a princessy aspect.

“You look gorgeous.” The man who was her best friend walked behind her and rested his hand over her bare shoulders.

“Of course, you designed and made the dress.”

Finn smiled. “I’m sorry Jane, I should’ve told you when my feelings changed for you. I didn’t want to stop being friends with you though. I didn’t want to ruin it and yet, I did.”

Clarke looked through the mirror at her longtime friend. “Thanks for being here Tom.”

“Jane. You don’t have to do this.” Tom pleaded. “And I’m not asking for me, I know that you and I are pals forever. It’s Alexis… she’s a dumbass, the most creative and fun moron a friend could ask for. She helped me with my stupid plan to stop the wedding, and she ended falling for you.”

Clarke gulped down, clenched her jaw fighting the tears that threaten to fall. “I never meant for this to happen Tom, but I can’t do this to Ben. He’s so loving and a wonderful man who makes me happy. I just met Alexis 7 days ago. I can’t throw away my boyfriend of years for someone I just met.” The desperation in her voice was clear, the uncertainty of a future with a man she cared about but didn’t love just minutes away to be a reality.

Finn cupped Clarke’s chin tilting it up to look at her. “Jane, I’ve known you since we were kids. You’ve been the happiest version of you with Alexis. I get that you might be scared, but I also know Alexis, she cares for you.”

“Yeah, she’s not even here Tom. She left me!” Clarke wiped with a tissue the corner of her eyes and took a deep breath; it was time to walk the aisle.

“Believe in her Jane, I know you’re upset but trust your heart, listen to it. And I bet when you do you will find the answers that you’re seeking. Believe in what you two had.” Tom smiled sadly and leaned in to rest a soft kiss on her cheek. He winked at her and walked out of the room, leaving the bride to her own thoughts.

______________

Sitting on top of the hood of her car, Alexis smoked a cigarette wondering if she should even be there. Jane was marrying Benjamin Black, a dude with money and influence. A perfect match for Jane. A man that was nice but who couldn’t distinguish when Jane was sad, or when she was hungry. Ben could love Jane, but he never paid attention to her wants, to her laughter, the way her eyes glowed with excitement. How Jane pouted when she was being cheeky. In only seven days Alexis had learn to know and love Jane.

Lexa took a slow drag from the cigarette. Her thoughts going at 100 mph. Then she inhaled the smoke into her lungs, the burning sensation in her lungs spreading through her throat and later, blew the smoke through her mouth and nose. The woman whom Alexis loved was probably walking down the aisle right at this instant. Lexa closed her eyes, she couldn’t face that she was going to lose the woman who made her smile, who made her feel blissful again.  Jane was everything to her and here she was, surrendering.

“Fuck this! I can’t let you go!” The woman threw the butt on the soil and with her boot she stubbed out the cigarette. She turned on the engine of her car and drove to where the wedding was taking place.

Alexis was not heading to stop a wedding, she was going to steal the bride.

 

Lexa reached the house and jumped out of the car, people at the entrance were looking at her weirdly since she was wearing black jeans and a hoodie, not at all like the attire required to attend the celebration. Evading security, she ran to the backyard as fast as her legs allowed, the violins playing music in the background while the marriage officiant was talking about how all of them were gathered to celebrate love and friendship and two young people who were ready to live their lives together as husband and wife. Alexis kept moving through the decorated patio until she was closer to the ceremony area. People sitting in lines on each side of the aisle, white flowers thrown on the lawn after the flower girls dropped them.

Clarke was standing to the right of Bellamy, both holding hands while facing the officiant, backs facing the guests; Clarke sported a small smile, not looking at the groom.

 

The officiant kept speaking about the importance of marriage, of how it represented the union of two hearts. Where they could live in joy, and talk freely, confiding in each other, to laugh with each other and share wonderful moments of quiet and peace.

Lexa ran up the aisle until she stood just a couple of steps from the bride and groom. “JANE!” Lexa screamed, gasping for breath.

“Alexis?” Clarke turned around, her face blank in surprise.

All the guests turned to look at the girl in the middle of the aisle with uncertainty, shock and curiosity.

“It might have been 7 days since we met, but I feel that I‘ve known you since forever. I cannot betray the one I love, because it’s you Jane. You hold my heart.” Lexa offered her hand to Clarke, waiting for the blonde to make a decision. The immediate murmurs of people who wondered what was going on began flooding the silence.

Clarke looked at Bellamy, who was frowning not getting what truly was happening, then at her parents, then at Tom who was grinning. Clarke faced Bellamy again. “I’m sorry Ben. You deserve someone who loves you with all their heart and soul. I’m not the one for you.” And she ran to Lexa and took the offered hand

Alexis didn’t waste time and ran away with the bride. The two women laughing and smiling to one another, celebrating their love and the hope of a wonderful future together.

“CUUUUUUUT!” Marcus shouted. “It’s a wrap people!” The crew started to clap and cheer. ‘Steal the Bride’ had been completed, and now the crew could focus on editing and post production while the actors promoted the movie.

 

Everybody said their goodbyes later that day, Anya had Lexa’s luggage ready and their private flight to L.A. was awaiting for them. Lexa wanted to get as far away  from DC and Clarke as she could, even though she was clear there was a going to be lots of interviews and promotion in the next months.  But she had to distance herself from the actor right now.

“It was awesome hanging out with you Anya.” Raven hugged the taller woman, before offering her hand to Lexa.

“Yes, you take care Raven and stay in touch.” Anya winked and headed to pick up their luggage to head back home.

“Nice meeting you, Raven.” Lexa stated, shaking the hand offered in return.

“Have a safe flight you two.” Raven waved goodbye and took a step back to let Clarke say her farewells.

“Hey.” Clarke approached shyly.

“Hey.” Lexa put her hands inside the pockets of her slacks, or else she was afraid she was going to try to touch her.

“It was a dream come true working with you. You’re amazing Lexa.”

“You too Clarke. You bring out the best of everyone. You’ll get the recognition you deserve soon.” The brunette smiled, then she eyed Anya who nodded as a signal that it was time and took the bags to the car. “May we meet again, Clarke.” Lexa turned around and strolled to her transport back to the airport.

“Don’t forget to keep posting pics!” Clarke shouted before Lexa entered her car.

\---------

The travel back home had been awful. Lexa had never felt this empty in her life. Not seeing Clarke everyday was going to be the hardest thing she had ever gone through.

The only thing she could do was creep on Clarke’s Instagram account.

“You were happy with Clarke. Look at those pics. Since when have you smile like that?” Anya peeked at Lexa’s phone.

“Clarke is very special. A really good friend.”

“Oh, you’re still keeping that statement then?”

“Yes. We’re friends Anya. Nothing will change that.”

Anya took out her device and read the list of things pending in Lexa’s agenda. “Okay. Just FYI you have an interview next week on Good Morning America and then Late Night. You have the ‘Betrayal’ premiere to attend in Tokyo as well. After that, you come back to L.A. to do a TV special to commemorate the 10 year anniversary of ‘Grounders’, and we need to be on top of that audition for that zombie movie too.”

Lexa nodded, lacking enthusiasm or excitement.

Anya reached for Lexa. “You don’t have to let her go you know?”

“I can’t do that Anya, I owe an explanation to Costia first.  I promised her that I was going to do better for us, and I have to show my face and tell her what happened after all the media frenzy and pictures, it’s only fair.”

Anya sighed. Lexa was a woman of her word. “Okay, but if things don’t work out don’t blame yourself. Costia might not forgive you, and she’ll hate you forever, it doesn’t matter that you still care for Costia as a friend. Clarke Griffin on the other hand…”

“Anya, no more.”

Anya smiled and nodded. “Fine. Just call me if you need anything.”

As soon as she arrived at her apartment Lexa dropped her bags on the floor and keys on the table and took a look around. If it wasn’t for Anya who made sure this place remained pristine and immaculate as she liked it, this apartment would be chaotic mess full of dust. Lexa started living in this place after she moved from New York to focus on her career. The place was pretty modest compared to other celebrities’ homes. This one had a spacious kitchen, a guest bedroom plus the main bedroom, a living room with a 42’’ flat screen and a leather couch. The condo also had a pool, but Lexa never had the time to enjoy it.

 

She went to her bedroom and thought that it had been a while since she shared this bed with anyone, even with Costia. Costia had been a great friend and supporter when they first met at a filming location last year. She was her makeup artist, and Costia was very talented and passionate about her work. Paying the utmost care to every color and shade she applied. After talking and getting to know each other, they went out on a date and things moved on from there. However, Lexa was so busy, her schedule was filled with work, and it was hard to spend quality time with her. More films and interviews got in the way, and the time they spent together was minimal. Lexa had assured Costia that she was going to do better for their relationship, she did try to an extent, however, it was simply impossible. Lexa loved Costia, she did. There is no question about it. Her feelings for the makeup artist had been as genuine as they could be. Buuuuut, they grew apart and then a blonde came by and stole her heart.

Lexa felt so sad about it, she wished that things between them had been better.

 

Lexa removed her clothes and shoes and changed into something more comfortable.  She missed being in her old t-shirts and shorts. She took a selfie and posted it on Instagram.

“Home sweet home. Posting like @PrincessGriffin told me.” Lexa smiled at the thought that Clarke was going to notice that she was following her advice to post simple things for her fans. Next, she took her phone and made the call she knew she had to make. She pressed the contact name and waited. “I’m home. Yes, I know. We need to talk. Sure, tomorrow works for me. See you then Costia.” She closed her eyes after concluding the call and tried to ease the tension she felt on her back and neck. Her phone bleeped with a notification and when she slid her finger on the screen she saw the post.

“Proud of @LexaWoods already missing you.” Lexa smiled at the picture of Clarke and Princess. That was something that she wished she could have right now. “I miss you too.” She expressed.

The actor got comfy in her bed and closed her eyes hoping that tomorrow was a brighter day.

\---------

Lexa was waiting for Costia while she watched a movie. It’s been months since they saw each other, and Lexa knew that the distance killed the relationship. And now there was another situation, she had fallen in love with her co-star Clarke Griffin during the filming of their movie, and the media made things worse for them.

The doorbell rang sometime later. “One second,” Lexa turned off the TV and took a deep breath before opening the door.

 

“Hello Lexa.” Costia greeted with some formality.

“Hi.” Lexa took a step aside to let her through; she shut the door and walked her to the living room. After both were seated comfortably Lexa spoke to the other girl. “I know that there’s been a lot of things going on lately, Costia. Our relationship has been strained since the beginning.” Lexa continued, “I understand that you’re angry and hurt, I told you that things would be better between us but so far it’s the same. I have a tight schedule, and I haven’t put in effort to salvage what we had and for that I’m truly sorry.”

“You think that I don’t understand? Lexa, I’m a makeup artist, I know how Hollywood works. I get that you have an incredible career to take care of and all that implies staying at the top.”

“Then why wouldn’t you talk to me? I tried to keep in touch and you shut me down.”

“Because you changed Lexa.” Costia said, then she kept going. “I read the news, I saw the pictures, you were so blissful in them. You started to open up more with the fans since you began to hang out with Clarke Griffin. You have never been the social type and to my surprise you were in nightclubs having fun with the crew?” Costia exhaled softly as if she was holding her breath for a long time. “This Lexa was not the one I knew, you met this girl and you became someone else. Someone I could never have helped to be like that.”

“Costia it wasn’t like that, the press painted a story that was non-existent. I became friends with Clarke. Clarke taught me that I could enjoy myself, that it was okay to feel things and be vocal about it and I’m grateful for that. And while I learned all of that we drifted apart.” Lexa tried to be as gentle as she could, she hated doing this, and Costia had been there for her on so many occasions, an invaluable friend when she needed it.

Costia remained quiet, looking at Lexa’s eyes and try to find deception, anything at all. But Costia knew that Lexa was honest, an open book. She had always have been like that, one reason why she fell in love with her.

“Did something happen between you two?” the girl asked with apprehension. Lexa wanted to reach for her but refrain, she didn’t want to make things worse. “Not what the media has been feeding you for sure, we aren’t gal pals or whatever they call us. But…” Lexa hesitated, unsure if being direct was the best course of action or if she keep certain details out of the conversation. “I, I fell in love with her,” was the answer of the brunette.

Costia lowered her head looking at her hands resting on her lap and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “You’re an idiot Lexa.”

“Costia, I didn’t pursue my feelings for Clarke. Neither did she, we respected our workplace and you. You know me, I could never do that to you or anyone else!”

“And that supposed to make me feel better?” Costia stood up abruptly from the couch and walked for the exit.

“Costia, please don’t go like this.” Lexa begged.

“What do you care Lex? We’re done!”

“I loved you Costia, not like you deserved but I did. I wished I had been more open with you; maybe things could have been different for us. I failed you as your girlfriend and I’m sorry, but I don’t want to lose my friend either.”

Costia laughed sarcastically. “Jesus Lex, don’t be so greedy. I don’t think I can be friends with you, at least for now. Maybe one day.”

Lexa escorted the woman to the exit door, there was nothing else to say, they were over and Lexa felt truly bad about it but she couldn’t lie to her. Not when she valued what she had with Costia. “I do hope so Costia. I’m going to miss friend.” Lexa embraced her before letting her go. “Good luck Costia.”

“Yeah, bye Lex.”

 

Lexa went to the kitchen and opened her fridge, sadly it was pretty empty, Lexa was going to need Anya to have it restocked soon, this was the right time to drink a beer or something that could help ease her inner turmoil. She just broke the heart of someone whom she cared about, and she wanted to tell Clarke that she was free, as if Costia had been a burden all this time and that made her feel shitty as hell. Lexa was in need of a distraction to occupy her busy mind so she took her phone out of her pocket and called Anya.

They spoke for several hours, discussing her schedule for the next week. She had so many interviews, and there were a lot of places to go, premieres to attend. It was going to be madness.

Many responsibilities and little time, but Lexa had to find a way to make things work and maybe find her way to Clarke again. Both were at the peak of their careers, work was overflowing for both actors.  After they were done filming ‘Steal the Bride’ each one continued with their respective projects. How was Lexa was going to do that, when she was so broke inside. She couldn't do the same thing to Clarke. Start something that none of them could control, to have a relationship as intense as a flame, only to then spiral down when the fast flame burned out completely, and left them angry and blaming each other for the failure.

 

Time was the friend that Lexa needed right now. If Clarke Griffin was meant for her, she would find her again. Simple as that. Lexa wasn’t going to call her or reach for her, she was going to focus on her work and nurture these feelings.  She was going to make sure that this was real and not because of a movie, the media or the fans. And if their mutual feelings remained after being apart,  for sure they could stand the intensity of their line of work and make this work.

\-------

Lexa was sitting in the makeup chair. She had an interview this morning that she wasn’t very excited to attend since she was so drained from work, but obligations were obligations.  And Anya had insisted that this interview was extremely important, life or death levels of important, but Lexa couldn’t see the reason though. It’s been two intense months of traveling around the world and having photoshoots and interviews. At least Anya had made sure to keep her days busy to avoid letting her think too much of certain blonde actor that would otherwise consume her thoughts. Lexa had been in touch with Clarke through some social media interaction, they were friendly to one another, never insinuating anything beyond friendship, so the media was back to square one. They were simply buddies who respected and cared for each other.

Lexa had rekindled her friendship with Costia who happened to be working on the zombie movie as makeup artist.  They were still a bit distant in their interactions compared to what they shared months ago, but they were starting to be more comfortable and friendlier with one another.

 

She closed her eyes and let the sound coming through the earbuds fill her mind. The hairstylist and makeup team worked on her for several minutes. Lexa posted a tweet on her account before going to stage.

“@LexaWoods: Rdy to be interviewed by the amazing @MonroeDaily.”

The audience welcomed her with applause, and Lexa took her seat in front of the host, Monroe.

“Thank you for coming to our show Lexa.” Monroe greeted with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for having me Monroe.” Lexa took the sofa beside the host desk and crossed her legs waiting for the interview to begin.

“So as promised to our audience we have a teaser of your latest movie ‘Steal the Bride’ with none other than Clarke Griffin.  Before commenting about it, let’s check it out.”

The studio lights were dimmed and the teaser began.

 _A bride to be and her best friend._ The gravely voice narrated.

_The best friend in love with the bride to be._

_And the friend of the best friend join forces to stop the wedding._

_What could go wrong when the friend of the best friend also falls in love with the bride?_

There were some cheers of the audience when some sexy scenes between Clarke and Lexa were shown.

 _Steal the Bride_. _Coming soon._

 

The audience cheered after the teaser was over, applauding with enthusiasm and lots of energy.

“Wao, that trailer was incredible! You two look amazing. Tell me Lexa, how was working with Clarke?” Monroe asked.

“Clarke is the most talented girl I have worked with. A real pleasure to share this project with her and all the amazing cast.” Lexa offered with honesty.

Monroe nodded, and shot the question that couldn’t be avoided. “The teaser we just watch showed a bit of the chemistry that the media raved about which is very palpable, so congrats on doing a great work. There were rumors that you two were dating during the shooting of the movie. True or false?”

Lexa chuckled. “False, we weren’t dating. We had a connection, and we used that to portray our characters. I became close to her…” Lexa felt a lump in her throat, how hard it was to speak about Clarke when her feelings were as fresh as an open wound. “She was my…”

“Your gal pal.”

 

Lexa raised her sight looking around the studio. That voice, she could recognize that voice anywhere in the world.

“Hey Lexa.” The blonde smiled walking into the studio and waving at the audience who was applauding.

“Ladies and gents welcome our next guest, ‘America's sweetheart’ Clarke Griffin.” Monroe greeted Clarke with a hug and offered her the chair next to Lexa.

Lexa had her mouth slightly opened, her eyes were wide with the surprise of seeing the blonde after all of days and nights she drowned in her memories of her.

“So gal pals, could you elaborate Clarke?” Monroe asked Clarke.

“Not exactly, at least until it’s official.” Clarke smiled and winked at Lexa who was completely mute. The crowd cheered at that.

“I’m really happy to hear that, you two are seriously talented, and we can only hope the best for you two, ‘Steal the Bride’ seems like a fun movie but some have called it pioneer.”

“It is a fun movie that you can watch with your friends and enjoy it, there is no hidden message or we’re not trying to make a statement, it is simply a love story like any other romantic comedy. That the one who falls in love with the bride is also a girl? I say why not? We really hope to see you admiring this for what it is, a love story.” Clarke answered in depth.

“Now Clarke, you have a new Sci-Fi project called ‘Dropship 319’ which sounds fascinating and you Lexa, according to my notes, you already begun shooting a horror and action flick called ‘The Decaying Flesh’ with co-star Lincoln Abrams, please share with us a bit about those projects.”

The interview returned to its normal course, and once they were done the two actors headed backstage.

 

_BARK BARK_

“Princess!” Lexa kneeled in front of the dog who ran to meet her jumping in her lap and standing in two paws to lick her face.

“Yeah, she missed you.” Clarke came after her dog. “Hey! Leave Lexa, will ya? I want some too.” Clarke called Princess, and the dog returned to her side. The blonde kept moving until she was a foot away from the brunette.

“Clarke. I had no idea…”

“Yeah, your agent is pretty sneaky isn’t she?” Clarke winked at Anya who was behind some wardrobe with Raven discussing management stuff probably.

“Outstanding. She knew about this?” Lexa was indignant, and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the brunette. “Chill Commander, it’s not that I didn’t want to see you. I actually have thought about you. The time we were apart just served to amplify what I felt for you. I still like you Lexa. I really really like you. I’m ready for taking the next step. I need to know if you’re ready.

Lexa locked her eyes with Clarke, seeing the blue of her eyes was like being home, Lexa knew she wanted to see herself reflected in those eyes forever. “I’m ready.”

“Good. So um, are you going to be officially my gal pal, yes or no?”

Lexa thought for a second before smiling like only Clarke made her smile. “Yes I’d love to.”

“Come here.” Clarke pulled Lexa into a kiss, and it was just as she remembered, soft and sweet and so damn hot. “Now for the record.” Clarke planted a kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

_CLICK!_

“Clarke what the…”

“Now it’s official.” Clarke posted the pic on her Instagram account and wrote, “it’s true, @LexaWoods is my bae, gal pal, gf. Deal w it.”

“Clarke are we really letting everyone know?” Lexa laced her fingers with Clarke’s while they walked side by side with Princess behind.

“Press predicted it months ago, guess the least we could do was make it official. Now if you don’t mind Lexie, could you take me out of here?” Clarke suggested.

“Woah, Clarke you still have another inter—“ Lexa smiled and ran away with Clarke, Princess barking behind them to the exit, “—view.” Raven concluded shocked that her actor had been taken away.

“Well, she stole her from under your nose.” Anya came to meet Raven. “Wanna grab a coffee? I think we have time.”

“Yeah, sure, why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind messages and enthusiasm for this story, I really hope this was to your liking and I really had fun writing this. As always drop your comments below or in my askbox (commanderlexaofthegrounders.tumblr.com/ask) A huge shout out to my beta cos-gee-monkey.tumblr.com thanks as usual pal.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Tana

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a prompt by an Anon and will be split in three parts.
> 
> Updates every Sunday until I'm done.  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me but to their respective creators.  
> Again thank you for your support and enjoy. Don't forget to leave your comments below.
> 
> Tana
> 
> commanderlexaofthegrounders.tumblr.com


End file.
